


Let Them Stare

by The_Original_Dominant



Series: We Dare To Stare [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Elevator Sex, Fluff, Food Kink, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, In Public, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Pool, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rimming, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Singing, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Original_Dominant/pseuds/The_Original_Dominant
Summary: Crowley twerked his lip, before continuing, “I’m not afraid anymore, angel. I don’t want to be behind closed doors, when...when we’re together...”The sentence had silenced them both. Crowley looked down at Aziraphale, hoping desperately that he’d understand, but the truth was he didn’t.(Sooo here it is! The last chapter...but this is not the end - ‘Let Us Stare’ coming this Friday :D)





	1. Hell On Wheels

Aziraphale, first noticed Crowley changing, about eight months into their relationship. It started in his kisses.

Before, Crowley’s stollen smooches, had been soft and gentle, but now they were fierce and hotblooded. It was as if Crowley couldn’t get enough of him!

Aziraphale was all in favour of more passionate embraces, but the demon was getting...bolder.

Suddenly, they were snogging against his bookshop window, making out in Crowley’s Bentley and one time, behind a theatre, the demon kissed him near senseless. Crowley had also started, to invade his personal space.

Aziraphale found the demon, leaning into him at St James’s Park, tangling their legs as they ate diner and even tucking himself, behind the angel’s back, whenever he was turned away. It was like no air could be left between them.

Even now, as Crowley drove the Bentley at 110mph down the motorway, (after spending the day in Tadfield and having a lovely picnic), he was resting his hand on Aziraphale’s thigh. It was somewhat comforting, but he couldn’t help worrying about his demon.

Aziraphale could tell, during his fiery affections, that there was something wrong. He could feel Crowley’s body grow tenser, his face turning unreadable and his nerves were shielded, by his usual cool attitude.

Similar to poker, Aziraphale knew the demon’s tells and everything pointed to one thing: Crowley was hiding something. The angel vowed to find out what it was.

“You’re quiet.” Crowley observed suddenly.

Aziraphale, caught off guard, hummed and said, “Just thinking about poker.”

“Ooo, we haven’t played that in agesss!” Crowley said excitedly, while he thought back, “I think the last time was...”

“When World War II ended.” Aziraphale finished for him, quirking his lips happily.

“That was it!” The demon drummed the wheel with a smile, “You know, you were really quite good at it.”

Aziraphale blushed, “Well, it-it was a long time ago and I learnt quite a few things from that gentleman’s club-”

“Like the gavotte?” Crowley supplied helpfully.

“Exactly!” Aziraphale chirped, “But, an angel of the Lord, would never admit to enjoying such a-a-a greedy sport.”

Crowley tilted his head, “Didn’t know dancing was greedy...”

“I was talking about poker!” Aziraphale restated.

Crowley chuckled, “Whatever you say, angel.”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes and decided to use this topic to his advantage. If Crowley wasn’t going to tell him what was wrong willingly, then Aziraphale will make him tell him.

The angel then sniffed ineffectively, “I suppose we stopped playing, because I was winning all the time.”

That got Crowley’s attention, as the demon slowed the car down slightly and turned to glare at Aziraphale. The angel, however, had shifted to glance out the window and ignore him.

While he waited for Crowley to respond, he watched the first spits of rain spot and trail down the glass artfully. It was rather beautiful in a way.

To think they could have lost everything, if they hadn’t been there to save the World. Especially each other.

It wasn’t long after, ‘The Close Call Apocalypse’, that he and Crowley got together. They had desired each other for centuries, but could never act upon their feelings, in fear of what their superiors might say. 

Now that they were on their side, they could do whatever they like.

His musings were interrupted, by Crowley’s hand tightening on Aziraphale’s thigh. The angel’s eyes widened, having forgotten about his hand and his cock lurched in his pants.

If only his hand would move a little lower...

Aziraphale bit his lip wantonly, but Crowley was speaking lowly, “You did NOT always win.”

The angel then lifted his head and beamed at how well his was working. He even patted Crowley’s hand for extra effect and said, “Well, perhaps you did win one or two games-”

Crowley’s lip curled back on a silent snarl, as he told him tersely, “If you’re attempting to invoke wrath in me, then let me assure you...”

The demon’s sunglasses then began to smoke and melt, as his eyes flamed menacingly. Aziraphale gulped and reeled back at the sight. Not because it was scary, but because it was...well...hot!

“It’ssss working.” Crowley asserted in deep and dangerous voice, “And I don’t mind showing you what the term, ‘hell on wheels’ means.”

Crowley made his point, by turning away and slamming his foot onto the accelerator. This made Aziraphale gasp from the force of it, but Crowley had already brought his foot back up and was soothing his hand over the angel’s leg.

Not a true threat, just a little play. Aziraphale sighed and relaxed back into his chair.

Aziraphale then said casually, which came out more of an anxious jabbering, “How about we play tonight? Hmm? I still have a set of old playing cards and some very good wine we could open.”

Crowley considered this for a time, before saying carefully, “Alright. Shall we say first to win ten games, get’s a free meal at the Ritz?”

Aziraphale then came close to demon’s ear and said tranquilly, “I did have something else in mind...”

Crowley swallowed at his new tone, “Oh? What were you thinking?”

Aziraphale brushed his lips, over the shell of his ear and said sensually, “How about we play strip poker?”

Crowley breathed in harshly and tried to sound calm, “Yeah, yeah. We can play that, for sure. Whatever you like.”

Aziraphale smiled and whispered, “Wonderful. So, if you can strip me first, then I’ll allow you to take me clothes shopping-”

“And you’ll buy whatever I pick out?” Crowley said in hopeful voice.

Aziraphale nodded and kissed his cheek, “Yes, anything you like,” he paused and then added quickly, “but the bowtie stays, dear.”

Crowley bit his lip, endeavouring to keep his focus on the road, “Dunno if I could live without it. The tie suits you too much.”

Aziraphale giggled and said ruefully, “You just like taking it off.” He then ran his tongue over Crowley’s neck, which got the desired affect.

“Tssss! Angel, I’m driving.” Crowley chided weakly, squirming under his ministrations.

“Then you better get us home soon.” Aziraphale said, before returning to his neck and kissing it more soundly.

Crowley shivered and made the car go a bit quicker. The hand, which had been on Aziraphale’s thigh, was now gripping the steering wheel securely and ensuring they stayed within the lanes.

The angel mourned the loss, but decided it was far nicer nipping at Crowley’s neck. It was terribly arousing.

Eventually, Crowley asked, “Wha-What about you? What do you get if I lose?”

Aziraphale pretended to think a moment, already knowing what he wanted. The angel then rested his hand, upon Crowley’s leg and the demons breathing became jittery.

Aziraphale smoothed his hand, up and down his thigh lustfully, “Why, my sweet perfect demon, if I win,” He nibbled at Crowley’s ear, making him him hiss out faintly, before he finally said firmly, “you have to tell me, what on Earth’s been bothering you lately!”

Crowley stiffened and his face reddened, “Ahh, you noticed then?”

“Noticed! It’s all I can think about. You’re hiding something and I will get it out of that head of yours.” He then kissed Crowley’s temple, before manoeuvring back into his seat properly.

Aziraphale kept his hand on Crowley’s leg and played with the material affectionately. The demon, however, remained ridged. The angel could tell he was panicking.

He sighed and reached up for Crowley’s hand. He pried it from its death like hold, on the steering wheel and held it adoringly. The demon glanced at their hands, before looking away shyly.

“You don’t have to be afraid.” Aziraphale assured him, “Whatever you need to say, shan’t affect us. I know you’ll tell me eventually, but I just want to give you the chance to say it tonight.”

Crowley breathed in and seemed to relax. He then regarded Aziraphale through his shades and raised a slick brow, “That’s if you win.”

Aziraphale pouted, “Ohh, my dear Crowley, that shouldn’t be a problem.”


	2. Luck Of An Angel

Five hours later, they found themselves back in Aziraphale’s upstairs flat, drinking and playing strip poker. Well, at least it seemed like one of them was...

Aziraphale beamed at his demon brightly, as he straightened his bowtie and waistcoat primly. Crowley reacted to his cheerful expression, by grimacing and scratching at his bare chest self-consciously.

The angel then openly laid out his cards and said gleefully, “Flush!”

Crowley growled and threw his cards down, “Sodding, two pair.”

Aziraphale stared at Crowley in mock shock, “Goodness! Have I won again?”

“Don’t mess with me, angel.” Crowley then pointed his finger at Aziraphale dangerously, “Now, I want you to tell me the truth and I won’t be mad at you, whatever you tell me.” He then tipped his finger towards the deck, “Have you been cheating?”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, “For the hundredth time, no! You’re just bad at this game.”

The angel then went to pick up the cards, but Crowley beat him to it and snatched them up quickly, “I’ll shuffle this time!”

The demon picked up some of the cards and started to examine a few closely. He turned them over in his hand and tried to look for any discerning marks, which they didn’t have, of course.

Aziraphale laughed at this, “I can assure you, Crowley, they do not have anything on them. They are a perfectly, normal set of playing cards.”

Crowley harrumphed uncertainly and began to shuffle the cards expertly. Despite the demon being terrible at poker, he was very good at jumbling up cards.

Aziraphale was never good at card tricks. He enjoyed trying though, recalling the time he was taught magic acts, but his hands were just too clumsy for it. Nevertheless, the angel was mesmerised by Crowley’s skilful hands.

The demon was currently splitting the set into two piles, which he attentively laid onto the table. Crowley then placed his thumbs, onto the corners of each pile and slowly dragged them up the sides. The effect meant that each card, would slide in beside the other pile and form as one set again.

The sound of his thumbs, running up the cards sides, was something akin to flicking through a book. Aziraphale shuddered inwardly.

Crowley grinned, feeling Aziraphale’s eyes on him and brandished the new pile with renewed confidence. He then performed several other styles of shuffling, which were hard to make out, as his hands moved with a blur.

The demon looked up at Aziraphale warily, “You know, I’ve been at a disadvantage all night. What with you wearing sssssoooo many layers and me in only a suit.”

Aziraphale snorted, “Yes, but you haven’t got anything off me yet!” The angel then looked pensive, “Perhaps you’re right though, dear. The scores should be evened.”

Aziraphale then stood up and slowly unbuttoned his waistcoat. The demon’s hands stilled and his yellow eyes stared at him fiercely.

Crowley licked his lips, “What are you doing?”

Aziraphale removed his waistcoat and slung it over his chair, “Balancing the scales.”

The angel started to unfasten his bowtie, but Crowley was already there with him. He halted Aziraphale’s hands and pushed him out of the way.

Aziraphale watched, through heavy eyes, as the demon lovingly caressed the little bow, between his fingers. For a while, Crowley stood there and studied the thing, like it was the most precious gift. It made Aziraphale quite giddy.

Crowley then carefully, unlaced the knot and tugged it away, which allowed him to view Aziraphale’s throat. When his eyes dilated, the angel swallowed realising the affect he was having on him.

It was breathtaking every time.

Crowley then started to undo the buttons of the angel’s shirt, which made Aziraphale’s prick give a quiver. He could do nothing, but watch the demon, as he leisurely disrobed him.

When he eventually eased Aziraphale’s shirt off and began to loosen the buttons of his trousers, the angel finally moved and did the same to Crowley. Crowley frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Aziraphale covered his lips with a sweet kiss.

Crowley huffed in surprise, but softened for Aziraphale’s lips. The angel hummed appreciatively and teased his tongue over his mouth. It was a very sweet kiss.

Before Crowley knew what was happening, Aziraphale had pushed his trousers down and off of him. His black underwear were thankfully still in place, but were noticeably tented.

The demon yanked his head back and said sharply, “Oi! What are you-”

“You lost the last game, dear.” Aziraphale said with a smirk, before removing his own trousers as well, “There. Now, we’re on the same level.”

Then the angel sat down and gestured for Crowley to do the same, “We play one last time. We both have equal chances of losing” he leaned forward and said defiantly, “and winning.”

Crowley shook his head smiling, as he settled back into his chair as well, “You’re that certain you’ll win?”

“You may have the devils luck, but I rely on skill.” He motioned at the cards, “Shall I deal?”

Crowley seized the deck quickly and dealt them five cards each hurriedly. Aziraphale smiled, as he picked up his cards and glanced at them.

Aziraphale didn’t so much, as blink when he looked at his hand. He was an expert at schooling his expression and didn’t show any sign of what his hand was.

Crowley grimaced at the angels cool expression, before picking up his and...there it was. The demon’s tell. It was undeniable. As soon as Aziraphale saw Crowley’s brow quirk, he knew instantly what he had.

It was how Aziraphale knew that, Crowley was hiding something. His secreted nerves, could be masked by his confidence, but that brow said everything he needed to know.

“Bad hand, dear?” Aziraphale said gently.

Crowley tried to smirk, “Quite the opposite actually.”

Aziraphale knew it to be a lie, but played along anyway. He hummed and used one of his fake tells. The angel scratched his chin, for a thoughtful second, knowing Crowley would be watching and trying to interpret it.

Aziraphale then exchanged one of his cards for a different one. Not that he needed to, but he did so, purely to throw Crowley off.

The demon inspected Aziraphale and then said slyly, “How’s your hand?”

That’s when he felt. Crowley’s calf rubbing at Aziraphale’s leg. He was trying to break his composure.

How wicked of him...

However, Crowley’s leg on Aziraphales, only reminded him of why they were doing this at all. Crowley was keeping something from him and was using his alluring body, to conceal what was wrong.

All those passionate, bold kisses. All those moments, where his body tensed and his face looked blank. That brow rising up.

How long did he hope to hide it from him?

Aziraphale kept his face utterly still, like nothing was wrong at all and said, “Better than yours.”

Crowley wrinkled his nose and reached forward to swap out his cards. He looked at the new card and his brow lifted again.

Still bad. The angel could hardly wait.

“Happy to continue?” Aziraphale said joyfully, smoothing his leg up Crowley’s.

The demon breathed in shakily, “Very.”

Once more, they traded their cards out and the pair examined their hands. This time Crowley’s brow did nothing.

Interesting...

Crowley then shifted his leg a little higher and his foot tickled the side of the angel’s knee. Aziraphale shut his eyes, as his prick twitched and he pictured where that foot may go next.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but suddenly Crowley said, “I’m ready when you are, angel.”

Aziraphale fluttered his eyes open and was a bit stunned by Crowley statement. Had his cards really improved that much?

“Yes I’m ready, but...are you sure?” Aziraphale asked uncertainly.

Crowley nodded excitedly and Aziraphale exhaled, waving for him to go first. The demon grinned and straightened slightly in his chair. The demon’s foot then disappeared and Aziraphale instantly began to worry.

Maybe, he was wrong about Crowley’s hand. Perhaps, he’d seen Aziraphale’s true tell, while his guard was down. It was very possible that-

“Better get your wallet out, Aziraphale, ‘cause I’ve got four of a kind! Tens as well!” Crowley hollered victoriously.

Aziraphale blinked, “Oh...”

“Ooo, I think I’ll take you to my tailer in the centre.” Crowley informed him cruelly, “Been eyeing up this black, tight, skimpy number for you and-”

Aziraphale then fanned out his cards and said happily, “Four of a kind.” He bent forward and then whispered enticingly, “Kings.”

Crowley stared at the cards in shock. His eyes flickered over Aziraphale’s and then back over his own, like he was searching for a reason. The angel watched fondly, as Crowley gradually realised what this meant.

Crowley, excruciatingly slowly, looked up at Aziraphale’s face. The angel couldn’t help but grin, which made Crowley shrink back in his seat.

“Fuck...” Crowley said pathetically.

Aziraphale gave him an assuring look, “Never mind, dear. Better luck next time.” He then folded his hands on the table and tickled his leg up Crowley’s calf, “Now, I believe you have something to tell me?”

On cue, Crowley’s leg started to tremble, where Aziraphale was touching him. His face had turned away and his hands were gripped tightly to the table.

The same reaction he had shown in the car.

This time, instead of reaching out to hold his hand, Aziraphale got to his feet and stepped around the table. When he was stood beside him, he got down on his knees and placed a gentle hand onto his neck.

Crowley shivered at the touch and he immediately lowered his eyes to meet the angels. Aziraphale sighed and smiled genuinely up at him.

He then soothed his thumb over the demon’s jawline and said, “As I told you before, you don’t have to tell me anything. We have all the time in the World. Just know, that I’m here when you’re ready, Crowley.”

Crowley shut his eyes, feeling the intense love radiating off Aziraphale and calmed significantly. The angel stayed where he was, keeping his caresses warm and tender.

He used his other hand to stroke Crowley’s leg, ensuring he felt his affection entirely. When Aziraphale glanced back up, he found the demon already watching him.

Their eyes locked and the love they shared was unquestionable.

This encouraged Crowley enough, to turn and face Aziraphale. The angel shifted, so that he was now between his legs. Ignoring his evident erection, Aziraphale placed his palms on Crowley’s thighs and waited.

Crowley then spoke honestly, “When we first got together, I was afraid of them seeing us. You know, heaven and hell. Even after surviving the apocalypse and the forces of both sides, I was still worried that they’d find out. For a long time, I just kept thinking, what if they see us? A demon and angel together. What would become of us then?”

Aziraphale nodded sadly, remembering all too well those same awful feelings. He soothed his hands up and down his legs, which pacified them both.

Crowley went on bravely, “But then something changed. I realised that they’re not coming back. They’ve banished us here. They don’t care what we do anymore. If they did, you’d have fallen and I’d...well, I guess they’d try to destroy me again. But they haven’t. We’re on our own out here, like we always have been.”

“On our side.” Aziraphale finished for him, with a sparkling smile.

“Yeah. On our side.” Crowley twerked his lip, before continuing, “I’m not afraid anymore, angel. I don’t want to be behind closed doors, when...when we’re together...”

The sentence had silenced them both. Crowley looked down at Aziraphale, hoping desperately that he’d understand, but the truth was he didn’t.

“My dear,” Aziraphale said in a puzzled tone, “we have been outside with one another many times. In fact, we’ve done quite a lot out there, as of late.”

Crowley sighed patiently, adoring his innocent angel even more, before saying quietly, “How would you feel, about doing a bit more?”

Aziraphale furrowed his brows and thought hard. What could he possibly mean by that? It was at this point that, Crowley’s cock twitched, which drew the angel’s attention.

Then it hit him.

Aziraphale felt light headed, as he said, “You want us to have sex outside?”

“Yessss.” Crowley hissed out.

There was a pause.

Aziraphale tutted, “Why didn’t you just say?”

Crowley then looked guilty and admitted, “I thought you’d hate it. I mean it’s a lot to ask and I didn’t want to lose you over it...However, I am a demon and a right conniving bastard.”

Aziraphale chuckled at that and Crowley heartened at the sound, “I thought if I eased you into it, a couple of kisses here and there, then you might change your mind.”

The angel considered his explanation. It clarified why he was so nervous. He wasn’t scared about Heaven or Hell finding out, but was frightened that Aziraphale would leave him.

That’s why he was holding back.

Aziraphale couldn’t deny feeling timid about it. He was a little bit of stickler, when it came to trying new things. Especially something like this!

It wasn’t that he was worried, about their previous sides seeing them, it was the thought that anyone could spot them. Kissing each other. Embracing one another. Reaching their peeks for all to...

Crowley’s plan, to ebb the angel into it, must have been working, because Aziraphale’s cock ached at the mere thought of it. Well, he was certainly willing to give it a try.

But why had he covered it up? Why not just talk about it with him? Why was he restraining himself?

 _“You go too fast for me, Crowley.”_ He recalls saying.

Aziraphale scolds himself, yet again for saying such a ridiculous thing. After everything they’ve been through, he was still living to regret that statement.

Aziraphale decided to be truthful with Crowley. He certainly deserved it.

“I think I could be amenable to it.” The angel said cautiously.

Crowley’s yellow eyes shone, “Really?”

“Well, I mean, I might be a bit apprehensive...” Aziraphale babbled, “You know how much of a prude I can be at times...so you may need to be a bit more,” He swallowed thickly, “authoritative with me.”

Crowley groaned at his words and his head turned to the sky beautifully, “I can ssssssooooo do that, angel.”

Aziraphale, feeling inspired, then moved his hand to trace the outline of Crowley’s cock. The demons breath hitched and he stared down at him.

“You still lost the game, Crowley.” Aziraphale reminded him, “So, take these off and tell me about all the places you’ve wanted to have me.”


	3. Bloody Hell...

The first day, after Crowley’s admission, had left Aziraphale on edge. The demon had mentioned a few locations, where he’d like to...indulge in and so was rather alarmed, when Crowley suggested a walk through St James’s Park.

The entire time, Aziraphale waited for him to make a move and act on his fantasy, but he did nothing. They just held hands and strolled through, like any other day. They even sat and had an ice cream!

For days it went on like that.

Crowley taking the angel out and Aziraphale fretfully, waiting for something to happen. Anything really. But the most the demon would ever do, was hold his hand and kiss him gently.

It was as if, Crowley had resorted to how they were before and his confession had never happened. Even Aziraphale had dropped the subject and started to relax around him.

So, after three weeks of normal engagements, the angel saw no issues at all, about going to The British Museum with Crowley. None whatsoever...

They went inside and wandered around, like all the other bustling humans. Except for them it was more like reminiscing.

They examined the statues of Egypt, both commenting on how the pyramids were really made, then went through Asia, where Aziraphale showed Crowley a pot he’d made (which the demon had heard a thousand times before, but listened again anyway), they traversed through Europe, recalling how terribly heavy the armour was, until they finally reached their favourite part. Rome.

It was a turning point in the human race. A time where the Romans, made their most important discoveries and advanced towards a bright new age, which formed the World they lived in today. And the oysters weren’t half bad either.

Aziraphale reminded Crowley, of their first meal together and the demon remembered the oysters too. It made the angel’s chest warm delightfully.

“You know, that’s probably when I started to fancy you.” Crowley said bashfully.

Aziraphale perked up at that, “I thought you liked me when we first moved to London? Remember, dear? It was when we first heard about Shakespeare and his wonderful new plays.” The angel then nudged Crowley’s arm, “You said the ruff really suited me.”

Crowley blushed, “Did I? Well, it-it did suit you. A lot.” He cleared his throat and his voice lowered significantly, “But I think most things look good on you, angel. Too good.”

Aziraphale frowned, confused by what he meant, before shrugging and refocusing on the statues from Parthenon. They were very pretty sculptures after all.

However, Crowley’s attention was now centred on the angel and Aziraphale was only faintly aware, that he had snapped his fingers. The air changed subtly around them and Aziraphale went still.

“What was-”

Crowley stopped him, by leaning into his side and whispering hoarsely, “I’ll give you one minute, Aziraphale. That’s all the time I can give you. I am in quite the mood to be...” He paused and purred near his ear, “wicked.”

Aziraphale breathed in sharply and felt his whole body tremble. His cock, which he often forgot about, seemed to react at his words too. Of course the angel immediately berated himself, for responding in such a way.

Now, was really not the time for... _oh no._

That’s when Aziraphale remembered and everything came to a standstill. The tone for their date, had shifted from, ‘A nice day out with Crowley’ to ‘Blimey! He wants to bugger me in a museum?!’

How could he have forgotten his admission so easily? Why had he let his guard down? And...Where on Earth was Crowley?

Aziraphale turned around and found he was completely alone. The room was lifeless and heavy with silence. The angel gulped and felt very exposed.

He foolishly imagined himself as a tiny bird; innocent, delicate and out in an open field, but he was not alone. He was being hunted, by a powerful, dangerous and very real snake. His whole body thrilled and became more excited by this.

He really ought to control himself. He needed to think! Now, what was it he said? He mentioned something about time. Why was he on a timer all of a sudden?!

A minute. Crowley had given him one minute to...What? What was it he wanted him to do exactly?

Aziraphale thought of the bird. Crowley wanted him to take flight and flee. He wanted to hunt him down and claim him. Like he was a prize to earn.

Was Crowley capable of tracking him?

 _“I know what you smell like.”_ The demons words reverberated in his head tauntingly.

Oh, yes. He could find him alright. There was really no escaping him at this point.

So perhaps, what Crowley was really offering him, was the chance to find a more private setting, before they...

“Cripes!” Aziraphale squealed, as he dashed down the hall and searched for anything with a door.

Aziraphale’s legs wobbled and shook, while he frantically ran through each room. His eyes darted every where, in a panicked frenzy, desperately looking for somewhere they could go.

Where’s a broom cupboard when you needed one?

He could just miracle one into existence, but there was no fun in that. And this was most definitely more entertaining!

Aziraphale was achingly aware of his body now. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, his breath panting harshly, his skin uncomfortably hot and his cock throbbing for release. (It was probably wondering, why he was still fully clothed and jogging around like it was the end of the World...again.)

He could almost picture Crowley gazing at his watch, as he patiently counted down the seconds, before he come to look for him. Half of Aziraphale, was terrified that the demon would actually catch him, while the other half tingled and hoped that he will.

He never felt so alive!

How much time did he even have now? Crowley might be looking for him already!

Aziraphale abandoned his search and ducked behind one of the small display cases. He wiped a hand over his face and tried to steady his breathing. He needed to calm down and come up with a better plan.

Crowley had evidently schemed this whole day, which was just typical of the demon! So, Aziraphale needed to be smart. Thankfully, he was extremely intelligent.

Aziraphale thought back and believed he spotted a staff room at the entrance. So, if he could just make it to that...

He decided to take a peek, from his hiding spot and check if the way was clear. It was not.

No sooner had the angel poked his head out, had he sighted a black jacket, prowling into the room. He yanked back and prayed he didn’t see him. (Despite a very small part of him wishing Crowley had...)

Where were all the humans anyway? At least in a crowd, he had a chance to lose the demon. Crowley must have used his powers to divert them elsewhere, but if Aziraphale knew him at all, then they won’t be gone for long.

“Ohhhh, angeeeeeel?” The demon drawled heartily, “Where are youuuu?”

Aziraphale held his breath.

“Come on, my little winged harlot.” Crowley continued happily, “You can’t hide forever.”

He envisioned Crowley stalking and peering behind each display slowly, as he got closer and closer to Aziraphale. The angel closed his eyes and waited.

Crowley, however, stopped and inhaled deeply. Aziraphale bit back a gasp. He was trying to sniff him out! Oh, why was that so arousing?

“Fuck me, you smell good today.” Crowley then said to himself, “You’re close. I know you are...Hmm, maybe you went...”

There was the sound of receding footsteps and then silence.

Aziraphale released the breath he’d been holding and stood up hesitantly. He glanced around, ensuring Crowley had truly gone, before padding quietly down the corridor.

His mind went chaotic, as he tried to remember the layout of the place and where they had entered from. Soon though, he was back in the first room and he instantly began to fret.

Where was it? He could have sworn it was here. It was possible that Crowley had-

_Squeak. Squeak._

Aziraphale looked down at his shoes in horror. The floor, he had just walked onto was slightly wet, which caused his feet to echo profoundly in the room.

The angel glared down the hall, where he came from and listened. After a moment, he heard it. The unmistakable sound of running feet.

“Oh my...” Aziraphale said helplessly, as he noisily examined the room with haste.

It was here. He knew it was. He didn’t just make it up. It was-

Aziraphale then saw a small door, with the words ‘staff only’ posted upon it. He didn’t think he saw a more welcome sight. It was like seeing a beacon at sea, which was calling him home.

The angel rushed towards it and almost skidded into the thing. When he was there, he wrapped his hand around the handle and started to twist it open.

“Gotcha!” Crowley shouted triumphantly, as he grabbed both Aziraphale’s hands and pinned him to the door.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed in surprise.

“Who else would it be?” Crowley chuckled cruelly.

He made sure Aziraphale knew it was him, by rubbing his impressively large hard on, sensually over the angel’s backside. Aziraphale, feeling his own cock yearn for relief, moaned hopelessly and pushed his stiff prick into the solid door.

Crowley smiled widely and got to work.

The demon layered kisses into Aziraphale’s hair, as he made his way towards the angel’s neck. Once there, Crowley nibbled and sucked on the skin hungrily, which earned him a thrust back from his lover. They both groaned at the pleasure it produced.

Then Crowley pressed his nose into Aziraphale’s neck and breathed in deeply. The demon responded to his scent with a grunt and rammed his hips, even more firmly into Aziraphale.

It was at this moment, the angel remembered where they were.

Aziraphale stiffened and chastised, “Crowley! Behave yourself! This is not the time, nor the place for - ahh!” The angel choked out, after receiving an especially hard thrust and bite from Crowley, “Now, y-you really must stop and think about this-”

“Oh, I’ve been thinking about it.” Crowley licked his forked tongue over the angel’s ear, “It’s been on my mind since Rome.”

“Oh dear...” Aziraphale muttered into the door, “Please, Crowley! Let’s go inside. I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

“Awww and you nearly made it too, didn’t you? Eh?” Crowley teased spitefully, “Almost got away from me, but you just weren’t fast enough, for the. Big. Bad. Sssssnake!” The last parts were punctuated, by the demon’s hips knocking roughly into him.

Aziraphale started to beg, “Please, dear! You can have me. Just not here. Not here! Ohh, why are you so hard...”

The angel heard the serpent laugh and Crowley picked up the pace. Aziraphale thumped his head into the door and moaned pathetically.

The angel then remembered his comment and pleaded, “Tell me about Rome, Crowley. I-I want to know why you desired me. Just not here. Please, dear. Please! Let’s go inside. Come on, please. Please-”

“Well...” Crowley intoned, “since you asked nicely.”

Then the door was open and they stumbled into the space. Aziraphale instantly spun around and kissed Crowley. The demon met him half way and their lips meshed together messily.

The angel then praised him kindly between kisses, “Oh, thank you! Thank you, Crowley! Thank you!”

Crowley growled, “Don’t thank me yet.”

Aziraphale whined, as Crowley then grasped him by the lapels and forced him into one of the walls. Immediately their hips collided and they groaned as one.

They quickly found a pace, moving hard and fast, while their lips devoured one another. When Aziraphale opened his mouth, Crowley snarled and plunged his tongue in time with his thrusts.

Aziraphale felt his climax building and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He clamped his hands into the demon’s hair and his hips jabbed into his lover for more.

However, Crowley ceased his movements and dragged himself away from Aziraphale’s lips. The angel whimpered at the loss, being so close to coming, but allowed Crowley to hold him back.

The demon, who was staring down at him, then tore off his sunglasses and tossed them carelessly to the side. Aziraphale’s breath hitched, at the passionate act and was suddenly eye to eye with Crowley

Crowley’s yellow orbs, watched him openly and Aziraphale blinked from the intensity of it. He was showing such love and...lust.

“Bloody hell...” Aziraphale profaned, as his head hit the wall behind him.

Although the angel had never properly sworn around Crowley, he knew the demon enjoyed hearing him blaspheme against their rivals.

Crowley proved this by raising his brow. It was as if it were saying: ‘Oooo calling out hell already? How naughty of you, angel. I get really aroused when you do that...’

The angel shook himself, vowing to use that information soon, before returning to their conversation from earlier, “Why were you attracted to me back then?”

Crowley tilted his head, having forgotten he’d said that and considered his answer. For a while, he stood there and watched Aziraphale, debating on what he should say. Then his hand, which had been on Aziraphale’s hip, lifted to trace the angel’s shirt collar.

Aziraphale swallowed and observed Crowley adoringly. He could see the conflict dance behind his eyes, as he thought about how to proceed.

Then the demon whispered, “You used to show your neck all the time. I didn’t really think of it much, but when we were in Rome, you said you wanted to tempt me...” He swallowed, “Well, it worked.”

Aziraphale’s eyes stuttered shut, as he was transported back to that time. He remembered their drink at the bar and their meal afterwards. He recalled examining the demon in his black tunic, his tiny tinted shades, his curly auburn hair and thinking...

“Yeah, our fashion wasn’t great at the time.” Crowley spoke for both of them, “I wasn’t that keen on the tunic, but it exposed your neck so damn perfectly.”

The demon’s fingers, then tipped Aziraphale’s chin up and the angel chewed his lip, as more of his throat was revealed.

“When we had our first diner together, my eyes just kept looking at it. I kept thinking, ‘why is it so flawless? No scars or blemishes. Just smooth, lush skin.’” Crowley bared his teeth, “It made me want to ruin it and claim it for my own. I’d make you walk around, in that ridiculous tunic, just so everyone knew you were mine!”

Crowley then leaned in and Aziraphale tensed. He was expecting to feel teeth, but the demon only left a lingering kiss.

When Crowley came back up, his hand had come to rest on the bow, “Then you started to dress it up. Wearing ties and scarves. The ruff.”

They both shivered at the memory.

“I couldn’t help imagining, that you were trying to tempt me again. That you were doing it...” Crowley breathed in shakily, “for me.”

“Oh, Crowley...” Aziraphale said warmly, feeling his heart burst with love at his confession.

“But my favourite one, on you my love, is this bow.” Crowley stroked the tie sweetly, “Do you realise, you look like a little present? Like a wrapped gift, waiting and tempting me to rip you open.”

Instead of tearing the bowtie apart, Crowley unlaced it carefully, like he truly was a precious gift. Then he unhooked a few buttons of his shirt, which made Aziraphale’s pulse quicken and his cock ache for Crowley to keep going.

The demon, however, stopped after only releasing two and brushed his lips over Aziraphale’s skin. Then Crowley stopped and licked at the place, where they knew the angel was most sensitive.

“I may have loved you since we moved here,” Crowley said boldly, “but I’ve wanted to fuck you, since the moment you tempted me!”

That’s when Crowley bit down hard and thrusted into Aziraphale without mercy. The angel was powerless to stop his cry of ecstasy, as his climax finally washed over him.

Crowley howled with rapture, as he too reached the edge and came hard. The two collapsed into one another and panted unevenly.

When they had recovered enough, they each looked at one other, but when their eyes met, they couldn’t help laughing. It was a shared joyful moment, where they both realised, that they had just dry hummed in The British Museum.

When their laughter had died down, Crowley lowered his head and gave Aziraphale a chaste kiss.

“Was that alright?” Crowley asked uncertainly.

Aziraphale sniggered, “Dear, that was more than alright. It was simply divine.”

The angel pecked his cheek in reassurance, before waving his hand to clean them both. When he went to button his shirt, Crowley swatted his hand away.

“Leave it open.” Crowley said quietly.

Aziraphale reddened, feeling the large bite where Crowley had marked him throb, “But-”

“I said,” Crowley’s voice deepened threateningly, “Leave it open.”

Aziraphale gulped and moved his hand away from his shirt. Crowley wanted him to exhibit his mark and show the World that he was his. Despite having a specular climax, Aziraphale’s cock still gave a twitch at the thought.

Crowley smiled at the angel’s obedience, before clicking his fingers and materialising a new set of sunglasses. He set them into place, before snapping his fingers again. (This switched the CCTV cameras back to normal, destroyed the security tape around the Roman section and erased the sign that said ‘shut for maintenance.’)

The two then made their way out of the cupboard and back into the museum. The people, who were already back to wandering around and admiring the art, were too busy to notice that an angel and a demon had just fucked in there.

When they approached the exit, a few eyes spotted the bite on Aziraphale’s neck. The angel felt himself fill with shame and his hand self-consciously rouse to hide it.

Crowley, noticing the angels change in mood, distracted him by asking, “Fancy some cake?”

Aziraphale’s hand dropped and he instantly brightened, “That would be lovely, dear.”

Crowley squeezed his hand and they both headed outside. Aziraphale smiled. It really had been a splendid day out.


	4. Hotline To Heaven

Aziraphale was out food shopping. Both he and Crowley liked to cook and so the angel was out getting some supplies. However, he was currently distracted, by the fabulous smells from the place. (As he often was when he went shopping...)

He liked the aroma that came from the fresh fruits and vegetables, the subtle scent from the deli counter, before shifting to his favourite odour of all. It was certainly not the one, that came from the fish section, which was a foul stench indeed.

No, it was the warm, homely fragrance from the bakery aisle.

Every time he went shopping, he found himself drawn there, like a moth to a flame. At the moment, there were baguettes, brioche buns, bagels, pretzels, thick loafs of white, brown and grained breads, out on display. But that wasn’t even the start of it.

There were also cakes... _oh heavens,_ were there cakes!

Presently, he was being enticed by some muffins, doughnuts, various cookies, iced buns, brownies, little tarts and several cakes, with names like ‘black forest’ and ‘red velvet’. They were all very tempting.

He couldn’t help himself! He just stood there and gazed upon everything, wondering if an angel can discorporate from too much cake...

_Driiiiiiing Driiiiiiing Driiiiiiing_

Aziraphale, brought out of his daydream, flustered for his portable telephone. Crowley had bought him it a while ago, which was intended to coax, the old fashioned angel, into that particular day and age.

However, times have changed and humans were using far flashier devices now. Aziraphale, on other hand, liked being stuck in the past and found his old relic of a phone to be quite charming.

The angel finally retrieved, his small black flip-up phone, (which also had a quaint little antenna at the top of it), from out of his coat and answered the call calmly.

“Good afternoon, this is Mr. Fell.” Aziraphale said in an exceedingly polite voice, “Are you receiving me?”

 _“Angel, no one talks like that anymore...”_ Crowley grumbled from the telephone, _“Just say, hello!”_

“Oh, hello dear.” Aziraphale said, resorting to his far warmer voice, “You haven’t rung me in a long time.”

 _“And for good reason!”_ Crowley said frustratedly, _“You sound like a seventy year old woman!”_

Aziraphale giggled, “Well, I am over six thousand years old, Crowley. So, I take that as a compliment.”

Crowley sighed, _“Of course you would...”_

There was a slight pause down the line, which made Aziraphale wonder aloud, “Was there something you needed, my dear?”

 _“Hmm? Oh, right! Yeah,”_ Crowley voice sounded a little restrained, _“I was just wondering if you fancied a chat?”_

The angel instantly heartened, “Absolutely! What shall we talk about? I’m just out food shopping.”

Crowley laughed, _“You mean you’re drooling over the cakes again.”_

Aziraphale bristled, “I do not drool.”

 _“You do love.”_ Crowley jibed, _“Last time we went there, someone had to clean up after you!”_

Aziraphale was about to retort back, but his eyes caught sight of a young woman, holding a mop and glaring at him warningly. The angel reddened and turned away.

He decided to change the subject and asked, “Well, what are up to? Been shouting at your plants again?”

 _“Nah, given them a day off.”_ The demon said nonchalantly, _“One of their friends had to...go yesterday.”_

“Does that mean you’re brining me another lovely plant to take care of?” Aziraphale said happily into the phone.

 _“Shhhh, keep you’re voice down!”_ Crowley hissed at him, _“Don’t want them thinking I’m going soft.”_

“You are a bit soft, dear.” Aziraphale replied fondly.

There was silence and then-

 _“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”_ Crowley’s tone was brimming with suggestion, as he said sleekly, _“Not all of me is soft, is it angel?”_

Aziraphale swallowed.

All of sudden, the angel’s mind went directly to the museum. It had been just over a week since then, but the memory was so crisp, that he could recall it perfectly.

He remembered the thrill of being chased, the frenzied search for somewhere to go, only to be captured by the serpent and claimed in the cleaners cupboard. It was one of the most erotic and exciting things they’ve ever done...thus far anyway.

The angel felt his prick swell and a thought then occurred to him. Did Crowley intend to have another public indecency?

Aziraphale licked his lips and agreed with him breathlessly, “No, you’re - uhh - not soft, Crowley.”

The demon’s voice then came out broad and rough, as he echoed the words from before, _“You got one minute.”_

The line went dead.

Aziraphale’s eyes widened and his whole body thrummed with adrenaline. His instincts kicked in and reminded him, of what had transpired the last time Crowley said that. His cock twitched, as if it were nodding along with his mind.

The angel took a moment, as he slowly registered what was about to take place.

The demon was going to...again?! And in here of all places! Where precisely was he supposed to go?

Thinking on his feet, he turned to the still angry, mop wielding woman and asked, “Do you have any lavatory facilities?”

The woman grimaced, like she’d eaten a lemon and pointed down towards the end of the shop.

“Oh dear...” Aziraphale whispered in concern.

It was a fair distance away, but not unreachable. Question was, could he get there in under a minute? Well, he might make it...if he ran!

Aziraphale just managed to shout out, “Thank you!”, before his legs raced to comply with his train of thought.

Aziraphale’s normal, angelic grace was torn apart and he shot through the aisle frantically.He was moving with the same swift urgency, as Crowley demonstrated in his Bentley.

Difference was, the demon was good at it.

“Oh, pardon me. Excuse me. Sorry about that! Could I just squeeze past you?” Aziraphale spoke hurriedly, trying to be well mannered, as he pushed and shoved past several human’s with their trolleys.

He had no idea what the demon had planned, but if he didn’t get to that bathroom in the next sixteen seconds, Crowley was going to show him exactly what it was. Regardless of where he ended up!

He should be disgusted, by how turned that makes him, but he couldn’t help feeling more exhilarated by that thought.

Aziraphale, finally reaching his goal, sprinted into the restroom. Thankfully, the space was empty and he went straight into a stall. He locked the door and waved his hand, which got rid of all germs that were in there.

He snapped his fingers and a sign appeared on the gents toilets, which read ‘Out of Order: please use the one over the road.’

Aziraphale then lowered the lid of the toilet and sat upon it quickly. He panted and struggled to catch his breath. The angel smiled, as he was filled with joy.

He did it! He bloody made it! He-

_Driiiiiiing Driiii-_

Aziraphale, still gasping for breath, answered the phone clutched in his hand, “He-Hello?”

 _“See? How easy was that?”_ Crowley praised, _“You’re phone skills are improving already.”_

Aziraphale beamed at the unexpected affection, “That’s very nice of you to say, dear.”

 _“Now, tell me.”_ The demon all but growled, _“Where are you?”_

“I’m in the restroom.” Aziraphale replied worriedly, “I...I didn’t know where else to go.”

 _“Excellent.”_ He could almost hear Crowley’s smug grin down the phone, _“Why don’t you take a seat and get comfortable?”_

“I have.” Aziraphale ran an anxious hand through his hair, “What...What did you have in mind?”

 _“Well,”_ Crowley said airily. _“I thought I’d tell you how hard I am and you can jerk yourself off, in that grubby little bathroom you’re in.”_

Aziraphale gaped. They’d never done this before! Dirty talk over the phone.

Of course, he had masturbated in the past, but it was always with Crowley. The thought of doing it alone, in a toilet was just ghastly. Crowley may be on the phone, but it wasn’t right!

Aziraphale’s angelic demur bubbled over and he chided, “Crowley! That’s awful! Disgusting...I’m not even sure I cou - No, I shan’t! I mean, its not appropriate at all.”

 _“No, you’re right. Its not is it?”_ Crowley said in mock apology, _“Its very inappropriate, really improper and incredibly indecent.”_

Aziraphale gulped, knowing Crowley wasn’t going to yield that easily and was most probably, going to use his demonic powers to tempt him into it. He put up his angelic shields and prepared for the worst.

 _“I completely understand. It’s too much, too soon.”_ Crowley then became overly sweet, as said through the telephone, _“Tell you what, why don’t you just hang up, leave that foul toilet and come home?”_

Aziraphale remained quiet. That’s not what he wanted. Not in the slightest.

Crowley knew this and his voice darkened, _“I’ll tell you why you won’t. It’s because you want it to be dirty, vulgar and downright wrong. You want to be bad, don’t you? So, be bad, angel. Let the serpent tell you how.”_

Aziraphale’s prick throbbed and ached, as it pressed awkwardly in his trousers. His hands itched to touch himself, but the last of his resolve wouldn’t break. He wanted this, but that was a difficult thing to confess to.

After all, to show love towards your partner was acceptable, but to give into carnal desires alone was sinful. He knew Crowley was on the phone, but he was still on his own and, as an angel, he shouldn’t want to masturbate without him.

So, why did that make him want it that much more?

“Crowley, please...” It was all he could say and he hoped the demon would understand.

 _“It’s alright.”_ Crowley said lovingly, _“We’ll take our time, yeah? Remember, it’s just us. They don’t control what we do. Never have, never will. It’s just you and me. On our side. Okay?”_

Aziraphale nodded and then realised that Crowley couldn’t see it and affirmed weakly, “Yes, alright.”

Crowley sighed, which sounded like relief, as he said, _“Good. Now, forget about where you are and just tell me, what we’d be doing if I was with you?”_

Aziraphale shut his eyes and imagined Crowley with him. He voiced his thoughts out loud, as he gently touched his lips, “We’d...We’d be kissing.”

 _“Hmmm.”_ Crowley encouraged, _“I like kissing you, angel. You’re lips are ssssoooo full and biteable. Just like the rest of you.”_

“I like kissing you too.” Aziraphale smiled ruefully, “You’re tongue is a wonder.”

 _“Tssss! Fuck, wasn’t expecting that.”_ Crowley inhaled and seemed to recover quickly, as he then asked lustfully, _“Where would you like my tongue, love. Should I lick and mark you’re neck again?”_

Aziraphale moved his free hand, from his lips to caress his throat. The bite mark, from the museum, had faded quite a bit. However, memory of it brought a tidal wave of ecstasy.

He gasped. His hand then loosened his bow and unbuttoned his shirt, in order to feel the mark better. He used his his blunt fingernails to mimic Crowley’s tongue and teeth, as he felt the mark.

It was sublime.

Crowley continued lewdly, _“How about I move my clever mouth to your chest? I know how sensitive your nipples are. So maybe, I’d suck and nip at them, just to make you squirm!”_

Aziraphale was already there and he pinched his nipples through his shirt. He groaned, “Ohhh! Yes!”

 _“Where shall my tongue go next?”_ Crowley sounded, just as excited as he was and that made his head go lightheaded.

Aziraphale’s head rolled back and he whispered, “To my stomach.”

The angel’s hand moved of its own volition, to his tummy and steadily downwards. Despite the many layers of clothes, his gentle palm inflamed his desire greatly.

 _“Yesss...”_ Crowley prompted him.

“To-To my thighs.” He then stuttered out.

Aziraphale’s hand shifted to rest at the top of his knee, which then moved slowly across his thigh, knowing that would be the way Crowley would touch him.

 _“That’ssss it.”_ Crowley cooed, _“You’re doing so good for me, angel.”_

Aziraphale’s fingers stopped, just before he could touch himself and let out a strangled whine. He knew Crowley would stop there too and make the angel beg for him.

“Please...” Aziraphale beseeched, tipping his head forward and picturing the demon at his feet.

 _“Where do you need me? Tell me.”_ Crowley whispered down the line.

“I want you to...” Aziraphale began, but struggled with the words, “Touch me.”

 _“Where?”_ Crowley insisted.

“On my...” Aziraphale spread his fingers, which were a breath away from his cock and panted, “Oh god! On my prick, Crowley. Please!”

A second passed and then Crowley chuckled, _“Then take out your cock and let my tongue know you.”_

Aziraphale’s hands couldn’t claw fast enough at his trousers, to meet Crowley’s request. When he opened them enough, to release his erection, he shivered in the cool air. He wrapped his hand around himself and fisted it quickly.

“Ohhhh, darling!” Aziraphale moaned, “You feel amazing!”

 _“Slow your hand, angel!”_ The demon lectured, _“If I was really there, I wouldn’t want to rush. I’d touch you tenderly and slow, ensuring you felt every ghosted touch.”_

Aziraphale complied, moving his hand excruciatingly slowly and his fingers unfurled into a looser grip. Instantly, Aziraphale’s foot stomped on the floor and he snarled at his hand.

“It’s not enough...” Aziraphale whimpered, “Need you. Now!”

“You have me.”

“Bahh!”

Aziraphale almost dropped the phone, as he stared at Crowley. He was there. Really there. Actually there with him, in the flesh!

He was standing by the bathroom door and watching the angel. His eyes were covered by his sunglasses and he was dressed in his usual black clothes.

The angel knew, Crowley was raking his yellow eyes all over the debauched angel. He must look a sight, sitting in the bathroom, completely clothed, with one hand on his cock and the other holding his phone.

Crowley’s raised brow, which told him that he was enjoying the view.

The demon then tilted his head at the mobile phone, which was still against Aziraphale’s ear. Ahh, he had traveled through that, he had wondered how he got there so quickly. The angel, a bit flustered, shut the flip-up device with a snap.

Aziraphale tried to speak in his normal, prim and proper voice, (which was rather hard, when he was still gripping his cock), “Ohh hello, dear! What a pleasant surprise.”

Crowley’s voice was gruff, as he said, “You’re right there.”

Aziraphale blinked and was unsure what to do. He was about to ask why he was there, when shockingly Crowley got down on his knees, threw the angel’s legs over his shoulder and made his intentions very clear.

Both Aziraphale’s arms shot up and his hands pressed into the walls at the side of him. His face was stunned and his voice was embarrassingly high pitched, as he said, “Oh my goodness...”

Crowley grinned and started to mouth over the angels’s trousers, biting just hard enough for him to feel it through his clothes. The angel groaned and Crowley hummed in agreement.

When Crowley had reached the end of his thigh and was eye to eye with his cock, he tentatively stuck out his tongue. Aziraphale’s mouth went dry and knew what was about to come next. Crowley leaned carefully towards his cock and-

“I’m so sorry about that. I dunno why that sign is up! Nothing wrong with these toilets at all, sir.” A woman said, just outside the restroom.

Aziraphale became alarmed. Crowley kept his position on the floor and held a finger up between, which silenced them both.

“I must say that’s a relief!” Came the happy northern reply, “Don’t think I could’ve held it much longer. I’m absolutely busting!

“Yes, thank you for that information.” The woman said tersely, who Aziraphale suspected was still clasping her mop.

Then the door shut and the northern man started to whistle cheerfully, as he made his way to use a urinal. Crowley and Aziraphale stared at each other.

This hadn’t happened before.

In the museum, Crowley had made sure they were isolated, but now someone was there with them. Although, there was a door between them, Aziraphale felt exposed and his cheeks blushed with shame.

Crowley, on the other hand, seemed to enthralled by the turn of events and his mouth curled into a wicked smile. Aziraphale recognised the look and his eyes bulged.

The angel shook his head, but Crowley grinned and nodded more assertively.

By the divines! He wants to continue, while this human is still here?! That’s dirty. Vulgar. Downright wrong and so very ba-

Aziraphale’s cock betrayed him and twitched, showing the demon just how good his idea was. Crowley wiggled his brows and knew the angel wanted this too.

Quietly, the demon licked his lips and pushed Aziraphale’s legs further apart. The angel gripped onto Crowley’s hair and bit into his lip, to stop any sounds that might escape.

Crowley kissed the tip of his prick, before swallowing him down completely. Aziraphale’s mouth opened on a silent scream and his fingers yanked at Crowley’s hair.

Instead of grunting, which the demon often did when his hair was pulled, Crowley swirled his tongue and hollowed his mouth. Aziraphale felt his hips attempting to buck, but his position kept him utterly still.

All he could do was take whatever the demon gave him. Now, there was a heady thought...

Crowley then pulled off him and worshipped the sides of his cock, with quick wet kisses. Then he engulfed the angel again and bobbed his head faster.

Aziraphale had no choice. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He just had to release some pressure somehow.

Aziraphale moaned. Loudly.

The whistling outside the door stopped and the man, who had been washing his hands, turned off the tap. The angel gritted his teeth. Crowley knew the stranger would be listening and so ducked down and sucked even harder at the angel.

Aziraphale moaned again. Twice as loudly.

“Hello?” The northerner then said in concern.

Aziraphale glared at the demon, as if to say, ‘Well done, you idiot! Now, he’s talking to us. What do we do?’

Crowley gestured at his full mouth and imagined his answer would be, ‘Well, I can’t do anything, angel. As you can see, I’m a bit busy pleasuring your cock! You’ll have to talk to him.’

Aziraphale took in a shuddering breath and said, “Uhh, hello. Sorry about that. I’m - ahh - not feeling tip top at the moment.

Crowley looked a put out, by the angle’s turn of phrase and his tongue passed over the head of his prick. Aziraphale panted at the sensation and knew the man would have heard that too.

He then heard some shuffling and imagined the man was probably peeking at Crowley’s form, which was stooped over the toilet. The angel hoped, that the man’s assumption would be that Crowley was being sick.

In reality, Crowley was giving Aziraphale the blow job of a lifetime. The angel was very grateful that his body remained out of sight.

“Oh I see!” The man then said, “Are you alright? I can get someone, if you like?”

“No!” Aziraphale squeaked, “I’m fine. Quite fine! Thank you.”

He felt Crowley silently sniggering around him and Aziraphale tugged harshly at his hair, which elicited a tiny gasp from him.

“You don’t sound okay...”

“I will be in a moment.” Aziraphale said more to Crowley, than to the human and the demon got the message.

Crowley worked his mouth and tongue more thoroughly over him and Aziraphale felt his climax mounting. It was humiliating, but it made the angel want to come even more.

“Well, alright then.” He heard the man say, as the bathroom door opened, “Good luck.”

As soon the door shut, Aziraphale groaned and scrapped his nails through Crowley’s scalp. The demon moaned around his length, which made Aziraphale growl.

“You vile serpent!” Aziraphale chastised, “Filthy tempter! Making me fall apart in front of a human. You’ll pay for this! I’ll make sure of it. You-”

Then Aziraphale was coming and Crowley consumed it, like he’d been starving for it. The demon continued to lick at his angel, wringing every last drop from him and Aziraphale allowed him to.

He meant what he’d said. As exciting as this was, coming in a public bathroom and in front of a human, was simply not fair. As an angel, he wanted Crowley to experience this feeling.

The thrill of being chased. The fear of being caught. The suspense of coming somewhere he shouldn’t.

Aziraphale smiled and knew just what to do...


	5. A Deal With the Devil (or thereabouts)

There was a knock on Aziraphale’s door. He knew who it was. The angel sat up in his armchair and checked his pocket watch.

It was 8.30 am. Right on time.

It had been three days, since their last liaison, which had been quite invigorating. The thought of almost being caught, with a demon sucking his cock (and in a bathroom no less!), was both terribly embarrassing and so hot, at the same time. Aziraphale wanted to share that experience with him.

Crowley had mentioned wanting to have sex in his bookshop. Well...his time had come! But it would be under the angel’s terms.

‘The hunter, shall become the hunted!’ Aziraphale thought wickedly.

The angel didn’t always take the lead, but he felt that this occasion called for it. If not to enact a bit of revenge.

Aziraphale smiled and delicately, put his cocoa back onto the coffee table. He then got up and moved to the front of the shop, making his way to one of his bookcases. As the front door opened, the angel had already slipped behind it and was perfectly hidden within the stacks.

He knew his shop, like the back of his hand. He chartered every nook and cranny of the place, knowing exactly where to go to be concealed. Crowley did not. It was the angel’s advantage over him, which he intended to use to the fullest.

Aziraphale watched the demon, enter the shop and lock the door carefully behind him. His eyes squinted, from between the novels, sonnets and manuals, fixing his sight upon his unbeknownst target.

Oh, this was going to be fun...

“Mornin’ angel! Brought the book back, you asked for.” Crowley shouted to the seemingly empty room, “Must be pretty good, if you wanted it this early. Don’t know why you left it at mine in the first place.”

Aziraphale did not respond.

Instead, he went eerily still and an onlooker might think him a statue, as he observed Crowley. The demon walked further into the room and his face contorted into mild concern.

Crowley removed his shades and scanned the room. Aziraphale held his breath. When the demon’s yellow eyes, passed over the shelves, which he was behind and then away, the angel grinned.

He was pleased that the demon really couldn’t see him, because now he could begin his plan.

Crowley called out again confusedly, “Angel? Are you in?”

Aziraphale remained silent.

Crowley hummed and moved towards the back room. He went inside and found it empty. The demon saw his abandoned cocoa and wrapped his hand around it.

“Still warm.” Crowley said to himself.

The demon curiously put the book onto the side table and came back to the entrance. He leaned against one of the bookcases and narrowed his eyes.

“Aziraphale?” He said a bit more suspiciously.

The angel did not answer.

This time, when he didn’t respond, Crowley’s brow rouse and Aziraphale beamed. Ahh, he was finally catching on. How delicious!

Crowley, now aware of what was happening, addressed the room in his self-assured manner, “Always been an angel of you’re word, haven’t you?”

Silence.

“I believe you said, ‘You’ll pay for this!’” Crowley quoted in a high pitched voice, “‘I’ll make sure of it.’ Is this it then? Are you seeking vengeance, love?”

More silence.

“I sssee.” Crowley hissed.

Then the demon moved from the shelves and stalked into the room. His stance shifted into a prowl, as he examined the quiet space. Crowley breathed in deeply and Aziraphale licked his lips.

‘You’re wasting your time, dear.’ Aziraphale wanted to say, ‘You won’t find me that way. The whole place smells like me, remember? Like old books.’

“Damn!” Crowley growled, as if hearing him, “Have we switched roles now? Are you my predator? Am I your prey?”

Aziraphale does not reply, but his heart rate increased minutely at the notion. His prick also perked at the demons sentence. The angel reigned in his desire and kept still.

Crowley paused long enough, for Aziraphale to speak, but when nothing came, he spoke ominously, “Well, in that case.”

Crowley snapped his fingers and the room became pitch black.

_“Letssss sssssee how you find me now!”_

The words vibrated around the entire bookshop, which felt like he was completely surrounded. It would be unnerving for anyone else, but not to Aziraphale, who was entirely unfazed and stayed exactly where he was.

Angels and demons have many different biological traits. For one, demons are remarkably good at seeing in the dark. It was one of their more notable characteristics.

A human could spot a demon a mile away, if they happen to see one, driving a car, with no lights and wearing sunglasses, in the middle of night. Whereas angels, are not so good in the dark. Beings of light and all that.

However, when found in a pitch black room, with a demon coming after them, other instincts kick in. Sense of hearing, for example, improves mightily. (To the point, where Aziraphale could hear the birds nesting on the roof, three floors above them.)

He could also smell, the demons musty leather aroma and probably taste a lot better too...which they really should experiment with sometime!

But his greatest asset of all, was that he could actually sense Crowley.

_Love._

It was positively glowing off the demon and Aziraphale was able to see him, despite the darkness. Demons incapable of love? What a load of tosh!

He observed the demon, as he approached one of the bookcases and peeked behind it. When he found it empty, he moved onto the next. One by one, he worked his way down the line and grew closer and closer to the angel.

Aziraphale wasn’t worried. He knew Crowley would do this and was following his plan beautifully.

When Crowley reached Aziraphale’s bookcase, the angel raised his hand and waited. He heard the demons feet creep across the floor, he listened to Crowley’s heart beating and his breath quicken, as he came nearer.

He could smell Crowley’s lust, taste his arousal in the air and felt his love swelling outwards. Seeking and longing for him.

Aziraphale reached out with his own aura, until their energies touched. He felt Crowley flinch and knew the demon would be smirking triumphantly.

However, just as the demon was about to pounce behind the shelf, Aziraphale reacted hurriedly and said, “Let there be light!”

The angel clicked his fingers and suddenly the room was filled with a bright white light, which blinded Crowley successfully.

“Ahhh!” Crowley exclaimed, turning away and shielding his eyes, “What the-”

Aziraphale lunged and covered Crowley’s back with his body. He ensnared the demon with one arm around his waist, while the other hand captured his face and turned it.

Crowley blinked, until his eyes adjusted and then looked into Aziraphale’s eyes.

Crowley swallowed, “Hi...”

Aziraphale smiled, “Hello.”

Then he was kissing the demon with all the fire and passion he knew. Aziraphale tightened his hand on Crowley’s jaw, making him gasp and open for him. The angel snarled and used his lips, tongue and teeth, to claim the open mouth for his own.

When he pulled away, the beam of light had abated and the room returned to normal. Meanwhile Crowley was panting in the angel’s arms, trying to gather his wits. Aziraphale took advantage of his compliant state and dragged him to his desk, which was now facing the front door and bare windows.

Aziraphale smirked, “Crowley?”

“Hmm?” The demon replied, still in a daze.

Aziraphale put a hand in his hair and yanked it to look up, “Strip.”

Crowley’s eyes opened and flashed at the door and windows, realising where he was. He stiffened under the angels grasp and Aziraphale softened, smoothing his hand over Crowley’s scalp.

“Do you want to stop?” He said worriedly.

Crowley shook his head, “No, I just wasn’t expecting you to initiate...this. That’s all.”

Aziraphale chuckled and brushed his prick over Crowley’s arse, “Do you think you’re the only one who wants to do it in here?”

Crowley breathed in sharply, “Nope. Guess not.”

“May we continue then?” Aziraphale asked more confidently.

Crowley sighed and leaned back into him, “Knock yourself out.”

The angel kissed his cheek gratefully, “Good.”

Aziraphale then waved his hand and the demon become completely nude.

“Aziraaahhh!” Crowley cut himself off, as the angel took a nipple into his hand and pinched it. Hard.

Then Aziraphale was attacking his throat and shoulder furiously with his mouth. One hand continued to toy with Crowley’s chest, while the other trailed down his sides and stomach. When the angel’s fingers felt short red hair, they stopped and played with it, making Crowley groan prettily.

Aziraphale then looked down at his hard weeping cock, which made him grunt and pitch his hips into the demon.

Crowley whined, “Angel, please...”

Aziraphale instantly removed his mouth and hands from him, and said firmly, “Bend over.”

Crowley hesitated.

His eyes glanced at the doors, which he had thankfully locked and then at the windows, where people were walking past, utterly unaware of what was happening inside. Perhaps Aziraphale had tinted the glass from outside?

Nevertheless, the thought that they might see what they were up to, was phenomenally thrilling. It was everything Crowley ever dreamed of.

The demon then peered over his shoulder and said coyly, “Make me.”

Aziraphale read Crowley’s expression and his lips became a determined thin line. Then his palm smacked Crowley’s arse solidly.

The demon yelped at the unexpected, pleasurably sting and doubled over the desk. Aziraphale moved fast, putting a hand between his shoulders and holding him down.

He then kicked the demon feet apart and Crowley had no option, but to moan in anticipation.

“Ohhhh, fuck! We’re really doing this.” Crowley gasped out.

“That’s right, dear.” Aziraphale said cheerfully.

He made his point, by thrusting his robed cock in between Crowley’s cheeks, which prodded his twitching hole. The demon bit his lip and was blissed out beyond belief.

However, Crowley’s cock ached to be touched. He tried to gain some relief, by humping into the desk, but found he was just out of reach. When Aziraphale bumped harder at his hole, he couldn’t take it anymore.

Crowley started to move his hand down, only to find his arms being pulled and pinned behind him. He frowned and looked back, just in time to watch Aziraphale removing his bowtie and wrapping it around his wrists.

“Holy ssshit, that’sss hot!” Crowley said wantonly.

Aziraphale stared down at the little bow, now sealing Crowley’s hands together, “I find it arouses me also. It really does make everything look, like a small gift.”

The angel then braced his hand on Crowley’s shoulder again and draped his dressed form over Crowleys. Aziraphale pumped his hips leisurely into him and the demon moaned, taking whatever the angel gave him.

Crowley’s cock jerked and his tied hands scraped at Aziraphale’s waistcoat, hoping that he’d get the message. He didn’t, as the angel decided to take off his pocket watch and place it in front of him.

Crowley looked bemused, “What’s that for?”

“To keep an eye on the time.” Aziraphale said casually, “It is almost nine o’clock.”

Crowley’s eyes widened, “You mean-”

“Oh yes, my darling demon.” Aziraphale whispered in his ear, “In nineteen minutes, I’m opening my shop, whether you’ve come or not.”

Crowley’s inhaled harshly and nodded, “Right.”

Aziraphale rewarded his assent, by curling his hand around Crowley’s prick and stroking him. The demon cried out, at finally being touched and started to buck into his hand, like a wild animal. (Which he was actually...)

The angel stilled his hips and left Crowley to hump his hand and push back into his hard prick. It felt incredible. A wonderful thought then entered Aziraphale’s head and he chose to voice it aloud.

“That’s it, dear.” Aziraphale cooed, “Pleasure yourself for me. Rut into my fist. Buck into my cock, until you come.”

“Uhhhh!” Crowley sounded, unable to control himself and obeyed Aziraphale.

Or at least he tried to.

Every time the demon thrusted faster into Aziraphale’s hand, he would loosen his grip and pull his cock away from him. Alternatively, when he slowed down, the angel would tighten his hand and push ever so slightly into him. This effectively made Crowley want to speed up and the process would start again.

He was left on the perfect of edge of pleasure, almost tipping over, but never quite there.

Crowley took occasional glances, at the pocket watch in front of him and regretted every one. Minute by minute he grieved, as the time passed and tumbled away, until he was left with just three minutes to go.

Aziraphale’s thumb then brushed the tip of his cock and Crowley thought that he was finally going to come, only to find the angel pulling away again. The demon snapped.

Crowley thrashed and flailed his body, which was still under the angel’s powerful hand, trying to find something to make him come. He clawed his knotted hands into Aziraphale’s torso, but the angel had pulled away. He wanted to unleash his wings and push him off, but the hand on his shoulder blade, was stopping him.

Crowley could just imagine the amused, smug look on that angelic face of his...

He looked at the time again. Two minutes to go. Crowley growled.

“Come on you bastard!” He shouted, “You’ve had you’re fun. Now, let me come!”

There was a long pause.

“Beg me.” Aziraphale in a revenant tone.

Crowley gritted his teeth. No, he wouldn’t give him the satisfac-

Aziraphale’s hand spanked his arse, harder than before and demanded, “Beg me, serpent!”

Crowley whimpered, like the bitch he was and whispered, “Please, angel!”

“Please what?” Aziraphale said, caressing the heated skin he just slapped.

Crowley panted, “Please, I...Ohhh, fuck it! Aziraphale, please let me co-”

The front door then rattled, as someone tried to open it. Whoever was outside then knocked the door. Both of them looked up at the sound and then back at the watch.

“My!” Aziraphale giggled. “Doesn’t time fly when you’re having fun.”

“No! No, please. Just one more minute.” Crowley begged, but he went unheard.

The angel had already untied his hands and pulled him up to a standing position. He then materialised the demon’s clothes back on, plucked his sunglasses from his pocket and fixed them onto his face.

“Sorry, my dear.” Aziraphale said, in a not so apologetic voice, “Rules are rules.”

He went to answer the door, but found Crowley’s hand gripping his arm. Aziraphale stared at the hand and then up and the demon’s flushed face.

“Aziraphale, please.” Crowley pleaded, “You can’t leave me like this. I want...I want to come, angel. Please, I’ll...I’ll do whatever you want. Anything, just say the word and I’ll-”

“Anything?” Aziraphale’s eyes lit up.

Crowley gulped, already regretting his words, but nodded his acquiescence all the same. Aziraphale smiled.

He’d done it! His plan had worked! Now, Crowley would know how it really feels. It was time to begin phase two...


	6. Knocking On Heaven’s Door

Have you ever been in two minds about something? Most humans have.

You argue with yourself, over the small things in life. Should I eat that second slice of cake? Should I buy that slinky number, from that pricey shop?

You find that there’s one half of your head saying, ‘No! You really mustn’t!’, while the other half hisses out, _‘Yesssss, you really must!’_

You think there’s a little angel on one shoulder and a tiny demon on the other. Both trying to persuade you to their side. In the end, one of them wins and one of them loses. Very rarely, do the two meet in the middle and draw.

Its the same for celestial beings. The difference is, instead of an angel verses a demon, its just them conflicting with their other half.

An angel verses an angel.

A demon verses a demon.

Presently, Crowley is disputing with his demonic counterpart, about Aziraphale’s payback. They had opposing opinions about the whole thing.

Could you feel punished, if it feels more like paradise? Well...that depends, which half you looked at it from.

The top half of Crowley, the rational part of his demonic behaviours, would say it is a clever and fitting punishment indeed. From the waist up, Crowley is trying to look very placid and bored, while running the angel’s bookshop.

When the first few regulars came in, he excused Aziraphales absence, by saying he was ill and is just helping out. It was quite an easy job really. Sit quietly at the desk and try to dissuade people, from actually buying books. All he had to do was say things like, ‘Oh that’s far too expensive, you’re better off going down the street’, or ‘you know the films better than the book, right?’

Easy. Piece of cake. Nothing to it.

But that was just the top half. The bottom half...

Crowley breathed in sharply, as Aziraphale, hidden beneath the desk, sucked his cock harder. Yes, the lower half of Crowley, the possessive and domineering part, was wondering how this was a punishment at all!

It was rather brilliantly fiendish, when he thought about it.

You see, while his bottom half is having the time of it’s life, the other half of Crowley is trying to keep his cool composure together. He didn’t exactly want to come in front of all these people.

Hence the reason he was in two minds. It was a battle between his brain and his cock. One half wanting to come and the other refusing to let go.

Someone had to cave. Question was which one?

 _‘Well, it won’t be me pal! You’re gonna come down his throat any minute now.’_ His demonic side hollered from inside his head, as Aziraphale swirled his tongue over the tip of his prick.

He sighed.

Crowley wouldn’t be a demon, if he didn’t like tormenting others and his counterpart had been teasing his logical side, for awhile. After all, he was the king of temptation and his top half was beginning to crack.

He tried to ignore himself and looked around at the shoppers instead. All of them, were turned away and were so distracted in their own worlds-

 _‘Blah blah blah! Is that all you do is think?’_ His wicked half chided him, _‘You do know there’s an angel giving you a blowjob, right?’_

Crowley gritted his teeth and tried desperately not to push into Aziraphale’s mouth, as he bobbed a bit faster.

 _‘He is rather good, isn’t he?’_ His sly side continued, _‘Feel the way he’s palming your balls, the soft kisses at your base, that broad tongue slowly moving up your-’_

Crowley’s head met the hard surface of the desk and huffed. Dirty talk from himself shouldn’t be arousing, but it was. It really fucking was.

He checked the pocket watch, that was still on the table. He only had to wait another fifteen minutes and he could chuck them all out.

That was the deal they’d made.

If he could refrain from coming, until 10.00 am, then he could pick the next venue they do it in. Crowley already had one place in mind and he wasn’t about to lose. The alternative was coming in front of these people, which wasn’t what he wanted to do.

 _‘Speak for yourself!’_ His bottom half heckled.

Crowley rolled his eyes at himself, but had to shut them mid-roll, as Aziraphale’s tongue licked the head of his cock.

Truth be told, Aziraphale doesn’t care when Crowley comes, because he was already serving his punishment. Being in an intimate moment, in front of strangers, but he still needed some incentive to stay.

That’s what made it so perfect.

He was in limbo between wanting to come now or coming at 10.00 am and reaping the rewards! Crowley knew he’d rather come later, but his shameless minded side had other ideas.

 _‘I certainly do!’_ His brazen half said, _‘I wouldn’t mind hauling the angel up there and giving those humans a show.’_

‘I know you wouldn’t mind, but I do!’ His sensible part berated, ‘I mean, you’re the one who got us in this bloody mess.’

 _‘Aww come oooon...’_ His darker side drawled on, _‘think we can both agree, that we got each other in this messss.’_

Aziraphale then lifted his head off his cock and gave him a moment to gather himself. He exhaled, eternally grateful for having a breather.

Except, he didn’t really, because his counterpart wouldn’t let him.

 _‘He’s got you wrapped around his little finger!’_ His demonic half snarled at him, _‘You think he’ll let you come, even after they leave? He won’t. He’ll torture it out of you! He’s got you tamed...’_ Then his voice became patronising, as he whispered, _‘and you’re being such a good little snake, aren’t you?’_

Crowley’s lip curled, wanting to grab at the angel’s head and force him down on his - He quickly pushed that feeling aside and grasped at the arms of the chair instead.

He enjoyed Aziraphale taking control, just as much as he liked being at the reins. He just needed to wait. It would be worth it.

 _‘Will it?’_ His cruel counterpart chipped in, _‘Whose to say he’ll agree to your location anyway?’_

His sober half was about to retort, but was cut short, by the angel taking him back into his mouth and-

 _‘Fucking hell!’_ His sultry half moaned inwardly, _‘He learnt that move from you, mate. He’s using your own tricks against you.’_ Then his tone turned thoughtful, _‘Do you think all angels are missing a gag reflex or is it just Aziraphale?’_

Crowley couldn’t answer, because his cock was down Aziraphale’s throat and the angel was swallowing around him. He tilted his head and stared down at the desk, wishing he could see through it.

 _‘You can if you wanted.’_ He heard his lustful self hush in his mind, _‘Snap your fingers and you can turn the whole thing into glass. Get a real eyeful of the angel worshiping your cock.’_

‘I’m not doing that.’ Crowley told himself, ‘I don’t want to upset him anymore than I have...’

 _‘Suit yourself.’_ His other half shrugged mentally, _‘Just saying though, if these are the consequences, I’m not complaining.’_

Crowley tutted at his demon part and checked the watch again. Ten more minutes now. Not long to go.

Crowley’s head then snapped up at the door, as it jingled open. A young man then entered and approached the desk. Another customer...oh boy, here we go again...

Aziraphale having heard the door open, took Crowley’s cock in his mouth and hummed silently around him. He could be a cruel bastard when he wanted to be!

The man smiled and asked Crowley politely, “Excuse me, do you have any-”

“No.” Crowley said tersely.

“But-”

“Look.” Crowley said a little more loudly, as Aziraphale vibrated around him, “If you want pornography, you’re gonna have to go somewhere else. We’re not that kind of bookshop!”

The man opened his mouth to speak, but saw the other humans staring at him accusingly. His face reddened and he decided to leave.

Aziraphale chuckled quietly, which jostled and stimulated his cock terrifically. (It wasn’t exactly helping his situation...)

Crowley then wondered what Aziraphale would’ve done in that situation. What would he have said? Hell, what would the angel be saying right now?

 _‘I could pretend and tell you, if you like?’_ His demon part said helpfully.

‘No!’ His shrewd side panicked, ‘No, don’t do tha-’

But his other half had already cleared his throat and was speaking with Aziraphale’s voice, _‘Ohh, my dear, how I love you so. You taste so wonderful. I want to savour more of you. Won’t you come for me? Show me your love, Crowley. Am I...Am I doing something wrong?’_

Aziraphale’s hands then slipped down his thighs and was pulling away, like he had actually said the words and was hurt, by not satisfying him. Crowley acted quickly, reaching down to hold one of his angel’s hands and caressing his knuckles.

He heard the angel sigh quietly and kiss his prick lovingly. Crowley smiled goofily and leaned back in his chair.

In his head, he admired his beloved, ‘Hmm, angel. You’re incredible.’

 _‘Oh?’_ He said serenely, _‘you really think so?’_

‘Yessss, just keep doing-’ He shook his head, suddenly realising it was his counterpart talking to him, ‘What the fuck am I saying? Get lost will you!’

His harsh part cackled at him, _‘Ahh, come on! It’s just a bit of fun!’_

His sensible side then turned assertive and said, ‘I am waiting, until ten o’clock and that’s final.’

Crowley’s demonic part didn’t like that. Not one bit. He felt him posses his body, as he took Aziraphale’s hand to the back of his knee and -

“Tsssss!” Crowley hissed loudly, which got the attention of some humans.

Thinking quickly, Crowley lifted a finger to his lips and shushed one of the customers, who hadn’t actually made any sound at the time. The humans regarded the person, who had been quieted and then turned their attention, albeit a little confused, back to the books.

‘ _You’ve gone soft, old friend.’_ His sinister side whispered and then groaned within his head, after a particular longer suck from Aziraphale, _‘It won’t matter anyway. Like I said, you’ve been holding off too long and your bodies gonna crack whether you like it or not.’_

Suddenly, he felt it.

His body was letting go and was beginning to mount in pleasure. His balls were tightening and his prick was quivering. His back arched and he knew he had about a minute, before he let go completely.

He tried to stop, but he couldn’t.

The demon had taken over and was allowing his body what it had been denied. His reasonable part had no choice, but to watch in horror. What a shame...he’d been looking forward to winning.

A thought then formed in his head. What if there was a way they could draw?

His brighter self knew how and so wailed inside his mind, ‘Wait! I think there’s a way we can both get what we want.’

His other half laughed doubtfully, _‘Really?’_

‘You want to come, right?’ His astute side explained, ‘If you do, Aziraphale wins and we lose our prize. You’re giving him exactly what he wants-’

 _‘Perhaps,’_ His selfish side deepened his voice, _‘but you know why I want us to come. I want us to get caught...and we make such a noise when we do it. We don’t shout, or shriek, or scream. We roar, almost howl with pleasure. Nice and loud. It’ll get the attention of every human in here and half the street, with any luck! It’s everything we’ve ever wanted.’_

The pressure was building faster now. He had about ten seconds, if that!

‘Look hang on alright!’ His prude half shouted, ‘What would you rather: come and let everyone hear us break or make Aziraphale come and let everyone hear him?’

He felt his more demonic part pull back and the tension eased in his body, _‘Hmm, you make a tempting offer...What do you propose?’_

‘Hold us off for the next’ Crowley checked the time on the desk, ‘Five and half minutes and I’ll sort him out.’

_‘You really think you can get him off in five minutes?’_

‘I’m a demon, aren’t I?’

His other half hummed uncertainly, but reluctantly nodded, _‘Very well...get on with it.’_

Crowley immediately waved his hand and removed his shoe. He then slithered his foot towards Aziraphale and delicately grazed the angel’s knee.

He felt Aziraphale flinch and bump his head into the desk. Crowley smiled, but then looked up at the humans, who had turned to look at him again. He acted pained, like he had just hit his knee and waited for them to turn away.

This time the customers stared a moment longer, before gazing at the shelves once more. Crowley grinned.

Right, to work!

Crowley then sensually soothed his toes, up and down Aziraphale’s thigh. His foot making its way, gradually towards the angel’s hardness. When Crowley’s toes, eventually prodded the angel’s cock, he heard him inhale, before feeling him swallow his cock down to the root.

He almost cried out at the sensation, but manoeuvred his foot to push and rub at Aziraphale instead. They remained that way for some time, both touching and stimulating each other, while the humans unknowingly shopped around them.

The demon part of Crowley, true to his word, held out his climax, while his other half focused on getting his lover to come. He then felt Aziraphale’s cock twitch and the angel’s body stiffened.

He knew he was close. Just a few more strokes and -

The door jingled open again and Crowley growled instantly, “What do you want?”

The woman at the entrance looked perturbed, “I was just wondering, if you were open?”

Crowley blinked and looked down at the watch. It was 10.03 am. His demon half grinned inwardly, as he released his control over his body and he knew his orgasm wasn’t far behind.

“Afraid not.” Crowley grounded out, “So if you wouldn’t mind and I am referring to all of you,” He took in a deep breath and used all his powers that hell provided him to curse at them, “FUUUUUUCK OOOFFF!”

Before he could even finish his sentence, the humans had all sprinted out of the shop and closed the door. At long last, Crowley came.

And came.

And came.

And came.

Until Crowley was pretty sure he had discorporated. When he came back to reality, he was laying on the sofa in the back room, with his head in Aziraphale’s lap.

When he peeked up at the angel, he was met with Aziraphale’s warm smile. Crowley smirked, “I guess we’re even then?”

“Hmm,” Aziraphale smoothed his hand through his hair, “I suppose so.”

Crowley chuckled softly and relaxed a little more in his embrace. His eyes closed and was preparing to sleep in his angel’s lap.

Aziraphale interrupted his tranquil state, by asking, “So, are you going to tell me where our next rendezvous will be or am I to guess?”

Crowley grinned, “Its a surprise. Now, let me sleep, love.”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes, but went silent for him. Crowley drifted off, while images of their next meeting played in his head and was glad to be of one mind again.


	7. The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions

“Are we nearly there, my dear?” Aziraphale asked.

“Angel,” Crowley said exasperatedly, “if you ask me that, one more time, I’m going to show you why they _really_ damned me.”

The angel sighed wearily and looked out the car window. They were currently travelling to Crowleys next location.

Thus far, the demon had picked places, where the two had frequented before. However, it seemed that Crowley was taking them somewhere new, which should be exciting...only it was taking a very long time to get there.

They had left London, in the early afternoon and were still making their way there, several hours later. It was beginning to get dark outside and the angel wondered, where on Earth this place was!

They had turned off the motorway and were driving through some very narrow lanes, which had forced Crowley to a snails pace. (If said snail, was capable of doing sixty miles an hour, that is.) The drop in speed had meant it was taking even longer to get there.

Wherever that was!

Although, angel’s would never admit to ever feeling bored, Aziraphale was definitely experiencing it. It felt like they’d been traveling for a century!

Crowley could tell the angel was getting restless and so answered his question again, “We’ve got a couple more miles to go.”

“You said that twenty minutes ago!” Aziraphale whined and looked at him pleadingly, “Just how many more miles are there?”

Crowley didn’t answer and his face turned worrisome. He was biting his forked tongue, like he couldn’t quite bring himself to tell him something. Whatever he was going to say, it wasn’t good news.

Eventually, Crowley said, “I dunno...Maybe...A few?” His voice went up an octave and Aziraphale instantly became agitated.

“You don’t know where we are, do you?” He said in a clipped tone.

“I do! Well, I did...” Crowley chuckled without a hint of humour and confessed, “The thing is I forgot to pack a map and my phone died an hour ago.”

“So?” Aziraphale motioned with his hand, “Just miracle a map and make your phone...undead?”

Crowley paused for a beat and then said quietly, “I could do that...”

He left the sentence unfinished and looked over at Aziraphale in a hopeful manner. Crowley’s brow lifted above his shades and the angel frowned, unable to understand what was going on.

Then the car was slowing down and Crowley was pulling into a small clearing. Aziraphale looked around and saw only trees surrounding them.

This couldn’t be the place. They were out in the middle of nowhere! Unless he wanted to do it behind a tree? But he knew Crowley had better tastes than that.

If the demon had wanted to do it behind a tree, they’d have gone to St. James’s park. Aziraphale shuddered inwardly at the thought.

So, why were they here? There was really nothing else there. It was just them and the Bentley.

All alone.

Aziraphale felt a stirring in his chest and his body had already solved the puzzle for him. However, his head hadn’t quite got the memo yet and so, was left to watch, as Crowley stopped the car and pulled up the handbrake.

“What are the chances, eh?” Crowley then said a bit too happily, “Out of fuel...”

Before the demon could switch the engine off, Aziraphale caught a glance at the gauge and saw it was still full, as it always has been. Aziraphale tilted his head and became even more confused.

Crowley saw his expression and sighed patiently. He then turned in his seat, to fully face Aziraphale and rested his hand on the back of his chair. It was a breadth away from touching him, which made Aziraphale’s skin tingle.

The demon then removed his sunglasses and threw them into the back seat. His yellows eyes were fixed on Aziraphale’s and the angel felt the heat behind them.

“Nearest station was miles back.” Crowley then said.

Aziraphale hummed, but was pretty certain they’d only just passed one.

“Not nice out either.” Crowley continued in a whisper.

Aziraphale peeked outside and found that the evening was rather pleasant.

“Could be here all night...” Crowley trailed off and placed his free hand on the angel’s thigh.

_Oh..._

Aziraphale felt his heart flutter and his cock twitch. He swallowed, as his head finally got the message.

This was the place. The car. They were going to do it in the Bentley!

The angel wetted his lips and his voice came out more prim than normal, “I-I suppose we might be...”

Crowley flashed him a smile, before leaning over and planting his lips upon the angels. Aziraphale responded keenly, by humming into his mouth and tangling his hands into the demon’s hair.

Crowley smirked into the kiss and nipped at the angel’s bottom lip. Aziraphale moaned and immediately opened for more. The demon’s forked tongue, snaked its way into Aziraphale’s mouth (literally!) and plundered it for his own.

Aziraphale lost himself in the passionate kiss, so much so, that he forgot he was in a car. However, he soon remembered where he was, when Crowley clicked his fingers and his seat snapped back into a horizontal position.

The angel’s eyes bulged for a second, afraid that he had broken something, but then grew heavy with awe, as he watched Crowley slide from the drivers seat and into his lap. The demon was now pressed, all the way along him and they revelled at how hard they were for each other.

It was truly spectacular!

Crowley then seemed to hesitate, as he caressed his palms gently over Aziraphale’s chest and asked, “Is this alright?”

Instead of answering, the angel waved his hand and the two were stripped of all their clothing. Crowley reeled back a moment and blinked.

Then almost proudly, the demon grinned and his lips descended back onto his. Aziraphale groaned at the scorching kiss and wrapped his arms around his serpent. Crowley delighted in the embrace and experimentally shifted his hips.

The graze of their cocks together, made them both moan and do it again.

And again.

And again.

And...by the divine spirit, it was good!

Soon, the two were moving as one. Their rhythm was fast and unforgiving, as the two writhed and bucked into one another. Their lips continued to burn and melt together, completely rewriting the book on what was ‘holy’ and ‘unholy’.

Crowley then moved his searing kisses to Aziraphale’s neck, which made the angel groan frustratedly, “Knew you’d want it in your blessed car!”

Crowley sniggered, “You’re not telling me to stop.”

The demon then sucked and thrusted more forcefully, which stopped Aziraphale’s clever retort in his throat. When Crowley pinched one of the angel’s nipples, it kickstarted something within him and he humped erratically, into the warm feeling of the demon.

Outside, the car rocked and squeaked in time to their movements, while on the inside, Aziraphale was on fire! (Not literally, but it was certainly boiling.)

The windows had misted up considerably and the perspiration was running down it, like it was starting to rain. Both of them, were hot and sticky with sweat, which made Aziraphale’s hands, glide over Crowley’s spine and down to his backside wonderfully.

Aziraphale felt the demon’s muscles, clench and unclench beneath his hands, as he pleasured the two of them. The angel also noticed, that his own arse was sweltering and was slippery against the leather seats.

It made Aziraphale, all the more aroused.

He could feel Crowley was close. His body was tensing and his cock was swelling between. Aziraphale wasn’t far behind. He could feel his prick throbbing and he felt his vessel succumbing to-

Without warning, Crowley was off his lap and back in the driving seat. Aziraphale was shocked by the movement and struggled regain his conscious mind.

What had happened? Had he hurt Crowley? Had he said something? He must have done something wrong...

Guilt drowned his form and he looked over at Crowley apologetically, for whatever he had done. He needn’t have worried. He really needn’t have.

When Aziraphale eyes landed on Crowley, he noticed that Crowley was reclined in the chair, jerking himself off and watching the angel wantonly. Aziraphale flushed, even more than he already was and was unsure what to do.

Should he be masturbating as well? Should he give Crowley a hand? Or put his mouth on him?

Suddenly, noticing his apprehension, Crowley clicked his fingers and the glove compartment opened. Aziraphale glanced at it and then back at Crowley with the same timid look.

The demon smiled loving at him, before reaching over and scrounging inside the glove box. Crowley wasn’t searching for long, as he extracted a small bottle and leaned back. Aziraphale swallowed, knowing exactly what it was.

Crowley beamed at the angel’s heated gaze, before popping the top on the bottle and squeezing the lube into his hand.

The demon then recommenced his movements on his cock and said sensually to him, “I want you to come on the seats.”

Aziraphale was stunned by his words and his whole body froze.

Surely he didn’t mean that? Crowley had never scratched or even stained his Bentley. He wouldn’t even let him eat in the car!

He must have must mishea-

Crowley enforced his statement, by tossing the bottle at Aziraphale’s immobile form and raising a brow. He was looking at him, as if to say, ‘Well? What are you waiting for?’

Aziraphale immediately took the bottle in his hand and squirted some into his palm. He swivelled around in the chair and knelt facing the seat. His eyes stuttered shut and he took a moment to calm himself.

Crowley was really going to let him do it. Mark up his precious Bentley. Leave his claim on it.

Aziraphale snarled at that and he encircled his hand, around his prick in a tight grip. His hand moved furiously over himself and his mounting climax resumed from before.

The angel peeked over at Crowley and saw him staring at him with such a heated look, that he nearly came at the sight.

Aziraphale whimpered his concerns, “I - aha! - I shan’t last long, Crowley.”

“Are we nearly there, my dear?” Crowley echoed Aziraphale’s words teasingly and the angel sent him a withering look.

Crowley huffed out a laugh, before saying huskily, “Didn’t ask you to last. I asked you to come on the seat...and make it _yours_.”

And so he did. Aziraphale came on the seat. Long and hard.

It was artless and completely filthy, but by god, was it the hottest thing he’d ever done. Aziraphale ran a finger through his come and was tempted to write, ‘Property of Aziraphale.’

He shivered at the notion and decided to regard Crowley instead. The demon had also climaxed and was staring at the mark, that Aziraphale had made. The angel gulped uncertain of how he was going to react.

After some time, Crowley said, “Fuck me, I don’t think I’ve seen a more dirty sight in my life.”

Aziraphale bristled, “You asked me to do that!”

“I know.” Crowley smiled, “Thank you.”

Crowley then picked up the angel’s hand and sucked the finger, which he had dipped in his come. Aziraphale was surprised to feel his prick twitch at the display.

Crowley then removed the digit from his mouth and he waved his hand, which uprighted the chair, cleared the windows, cleaned and redressed them both. It had also erased the mark from the seat, but Aziraphale would always know it was there.

The Bentley then rumbled back into life, which shook Aziraphale out of his thoughts and he settled back into his chair.

_His chair._

Aziraphale smirked to himself, as Crowley manoeuvred the car back onto the road. The angel sighed pleasantly and nestled his head onto Crowley’s shoulder.

“You know,” Aziraphale then said, “you didn’t have to drive us all the way out here, just so we could do that.”

Crowley looked over at him with a furrowed brow, “How do you mean?”

“The Bentley?” Aziraphale prompted also feeling confused, “You did want to do it in here?”

“Yeah,” Crowley agreed and then laughed lightly, “but that’s not where I’m taking us today.”

The demon then turned a corner and was pulling up into a hotel. Aziraphale straightened and examined the place. It was a decadent, old fashioned building, which overlooked the fields and rolling hills surrounding them.

It was rather beautiful.

Crowley then found space for the Bentley and parked. When the engine was off, he looked over at Aziraphale smugly.

The angel was dumbfounded, as he said, “But I thought...”

“What?” Crowley then faked surprise, “Oh! You thought this was the location? No, no.” He then pointed a long finger at the hotel, “That’s where I wanna do it in.”

Aziraphale looked at the building, “In there?”

“Yup.”

“Not the car?”

Crowley narrowed his eyes, “Why would I drive, all the way up here, just to do it in the Bentley?”

Aziraphale opened and closed his mouth, unable to form words, which made Crowley smile wider. The demon then ‘booped’ the tip of his nose with his finger, which triggered his voice back on.

“You lied!” Aziraphale said tersely, “You tricked me!”

“I never said a word.” Crowley assured him, which was true, “Plus I’m a demon. Tempting is what I do. We were bored. It was just a bit of fun...and it was pretty fun, wasn’t it?”

Aziraphale couldn’t deny that, but he still felt quite cross, which he tried to express to Crowley, “You...bloody...blasted... bast-” He was about to say something untoward, but stopped himself short and said instead, “bad demon.”

Crowley chuckled and shook his head, “Still can’t do it can you?”

Aziraphale frowned, “What?”

Crowley smirked, “Swear.”

“Swear?” Aziraphale repeated, “As in use curse words?”

“Yeah.” Crowley answered simply.

Aziraphale contemplated that and then informed, “I do blaspheme on occasion, dear. I call out heaven and hell all the time.”

“Saying ‘bugger’ and ‘good heavens’ is not swearing, angel.” Crowley said in a flat tone.

“Right...” Aziraphale said and then wondered, “What is it you want me to say exactly?”

“I want you to say the things, you’ve always wanted to.” Crowley whispered lustfully, “The sort of things, they taught you not to want, up there. I want you to beg for me. Plead for more. I want you to scream so much, that they ask us to leave. And I won’t give you anything, until I hear you say the words.”

Aziraphale swallowed, knowing precisely what he was talking about. He wanted him to swear. Properly blaspheme.

To ask the demon to... _take him._

He recalls the museum and seeing Crowley’s brow rise, when he called out hell. It aroused him and he desired more. He was going to break Aziraphale.

That was probably why they were out here. More quiet where they were. Makes every sound that much louder.

Aziraphale took a steadying breath and allowed his inner angel to take charge, “I didn’t swear for six thousand years, Crowley, and took the end of the world and the discorporation of my body to do it. I won’t crack easily.”

“It wouldn’t be fun if you did.” Crowley winked at him and then opened his door, “Shall we?”

Aziraphale gulped and followed him out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 Released: 6th July 
> 
> Taking a bit longer to write the next one, as you can imagine its gonna be juicy!


	8. Voice Of An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s here...at long last I have completed it!! 
> 
> Just wanted to say, thank you for all your support and patience thus far. It means a lot <3
> 
> This is a big one sooo taking some time off, BUT this is not the end!! Trust me, there is waaaay more to come ;)

Aziraphale is as naked, as the day he was first created. Well...almost as naked anyway.

The angel is propped against the headboard, of a large luxurious bed, with his legs tucked up to his chest. His arms are restrained on either side of his body. (If he were to spread his fingers, he’d be giving a poor performance of ‘jazz hands’.)

Aziraphale could lay down and get more comfortable, but he was was too embarrassed to expose the...thing, that Crowley had put on him. He wondered, how he found himself in this mess, in the first place.

After a much needed nap, (not that celestial beings needed sleep, but they’d certainly earned it!) and some diner at the hotel, they returned to the room, to begin Crowley’s fantasy.

The demon took his time with Aziraphale. Slowly, kissing and caressing him, while he divested him of his clothes and gently coaxed him to the bed. He then carefully bound the angel, ensuring he was okay with it, which he most definitely was and then...suited him into the thing.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen one before. He was well read on these type of things, but to actually wear one...Not that he was opposed! Far from it.

He’d always been curious about...sexual aids and was eager to test try one of them. However, the angel inside Aziraphale, felt humiliated by the whole thing. He couldn’t even look at it.

Although, if Crowley’s reaction was anything to go by, he had nothing to be concerned about.

 _“I see a little silhouette of an angel. Scaramouch! Scaramouch! Will you do the Fandango?”_ Crowley sang loudly.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

Crowley had been singing in the bathroom now, for about half and hour, which felt more like an eon! The demon, had been going through his repertoire, of favourite King songs...No, no, Queen! His memory for bebop wasn’t up to much.

All the songs he had recited, seemed to have some cruel irony. ‘I Want To Break Free’, ‘Under Pressure’, ‘Save Me’, ‘I Want It All,’ and ‘Don’t Stop Me Now’, was to name but a few.

Currently, Crowley was performing another song from the band and Aziraphale was sure he’d made it up, because it was fitting all too well for their situation.

 _“I‘m just a demon with a crude fantasy. He’s just an angel from a prude family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity!”_ Crowley chirped noisily.

Aziraphale felt his whole body tingle with anticipation and thought Crowley was an utter tease! He peeked over his knees and attempted to look into the washroom again, which was at the other end of the room. However, the angel could only see the open door and the light emitting from it.

What was Crowley doing in there? Had he forgotten, that there was an erect angel, bound to his bed and wearing a...Lord, if he couldn’t admit what he had on, how on earth was he to blaspheme for Crowley!

 _“Easy come, easy go, will you let him go? Bismillah, no! I will not him go. Let him go!”_ Crowley hollered.

Bismillah? Really?

Aziraphale tutted and pulled against the knots at his wrists. They resisted him. Crowley had the unique gift of imagination and was envisioning, all the angel’s ties, to be far stronger than what they were.

He could easily miracle them away, but he was rather eager to see what Crowley had in mind for tonight. Aziraphale’s prick twitched, already thinking ahead of him, which really wasn’t helping his situation.

Then the singing stopped and the light went out in the bathroom. Oh my...it would appear that Crowley was ready. Aziraphale tensed and waited.

When Crowley emerged from the room, every thing went unearthly still. Aziraphale took the demon in and swallowed. Nothing could compare to this stunning creature. Nothing.

Crowley was leaning against the doorframe and was wearing a silk black robe, with a smile that was just as dark and mischievous. The angel’s eyes appreciated his lean and powerful form, only to notice Crowley’s effort tenting the robe.

Aziraphale’s eyes widened and his arse clenched with want, while his concealed prick gave a quiver. Crowley’s eyes flickered down a moment, as if he’d seen everything and gave the angel a knowing grin.

“Well, aren’t you a pretty sight then.” Crowley said lewdly.

Aziraphale suddenly felt vulnerable, which made his legs unconsciously, curled closer to his chest. Crowley watched his movement and chuckled wickedly. He then sauntered up to the bed and stood at the foot of it, staring down at the angel yearningly.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale shrunk further into the headboard and felt utterly defenceless. The look he got from Crowley, was so lecherous, that it seemed like he was actually, holding back the beast inside him (which he probably was!)

Aziraphale wasn’t sure whether to feel excited or be anxious. It was an awesome thing to feel.

Then rather dramatically, Crowley commanded, “Show me your cock.”

Aziraphale blinked, “Pardon?”

“I said,” Crowley said in a very velvety tone, “Spread your thick thighs and show me your lovely cock.”

Aziraphale’s breath hitched and his arms tried to shield himself, only to be stopped by his binds. The thought that Crowley could force his legs apart and take a look anyway, made him worry.

Crowley softened his gaze at his evident nerves, “You’ve known me for six thousand years, do you really think I’d do anything to hurt you?”

Azirphale immediately relaxed and poured all his love into his smile, “I know. I do trust you, Crowley.”

“Then please tell me you want this.” Crowley said weakly, “Please, angel.”

Aziraphale melted, because he did want this. May Heaven and Hell have pity on him...He desired this so terribly. All of it. All of him.

Aziraphale wanted to let go and swear. To tell Crowley freely, just how much he wanted to be...taken. But his angelic nature, wouldn’t let him say the words or even think them, for that matter!

How else was he to tell him? With that in mind, Aziraphale locked eyes with Crowley and let his legs fall, obediently open.

Silence followed.

Then Crowley’s face positively glowed and he whispered in amazement, “Wow.”

“Is it...” Still unable to look at the thing, “Does it look alright?”

“It’s breathtaking.” Crowley took a shaky breath, “Is it comfortable?”

The angel shrugged, “I suppose. It’s just a bit...” He looked for the right word and then, “snug.”

Crowley hummed and then inquired, “You know what it does.”

“Yes.” Aziraphale licked his lips, “It constricts the penis and testicles.” He inhaled deeply, “It stops me from climaxing.”

“Correct.” The demon then quirked his brow, “You know how to get rid of it?”

‘Click my fingers? Wave my hand?’ Is what Aziraphale wanted to say.

What he actually said was, “When I blaspheme.”

“Close.” Crowley’s voice became assertive, “I’ll remove it, when you start asking for what you want properly. When you’re cursing and swearing for me nicely. None of this, ‘give me a good seeing to, dear!’” He impersonated Aziraphale and then pointed a finger at him, “I want pure filth coming out of you. Got it?”

“Y-Yes. I-I understand.” Aziraphale stuttered.

“Good.” Crowley then asked, “You know your safe word?”

The angel’s face coloured, “Holy water.”

“Excellent,” Then the demon’s face altered and he became possessive, as he snarled, “Right!”

Crowley then grabbed the angel by the hips and yanked him down the bed, until he was laying flat, with his arms above his head. Aziraphale grunted and barely had time, to register his new position, before Crowley descended on him.

It was very unexpected what the demon did next, but no less arousing!

“Crowley!” Aziraphale said, as he writhed on the sheets, “Stop that! It’s too much!”

“Why should I?” Crowley grinned, as his fingers continued to move.

Aziraphale squirmed, “You brute! Stop it now! Please!”

Blessedly, Crowley ceased tickling the angel’s sides and Aziraphale panted, trying to gather some decorum, after giggling so much. While he caught his breath, the demon moved his hand to sooth Aziraphale’s heaving chest.

“Shh, Shh, Shh.” Crowley cooed, “Don’t want to wake the neighbours, do we?”

Aziraphale laughed again, because he knew that’s what Crowley intended to do. He wanted to wake the entire hotel up and let them all hear the angel blaspheme. Better yet, the whole world and their old superiors too.

It was absolutely sinful, how much that turned Aziraphale on...

“Oh!” The angel moaned suddenly.

He was startled out of his thoughts, by the demon finding a nipple and running his thumb around it. Not touching it, just around it, in a extremely teasing motion.

Aziraphale tossed his head back, “Hmm, my dear, that’s-”

Crowley then took the nipple into his mouth and scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin. Aziraphale groaned and shut his eyes deliriously. Crowley smiled and worshipped the nub throughly, before moving onto the other side.

Aziraphale felt his caged cock throb and his hips bucked up for relief. However, the demon dodged him and shoved him back down. Aziraphale tried to push up again, but Crowley was stronger and held him in place.

“Ssssomething you need?” The demon hissed, which made his forked tongue, flicker over the sensitive skin.

The angel made a complaining noise, but remained still for him, which only made Crowley smirk and lick the nipple more tenderly.

Aziraphale then found himself asking, “Would you mind if we...umm...” He stopped in his tracks and thought better of it.

It was silly thing to want...

Crowley wouldn’t let him off though and so lifted his head, “What do you need, love?”

Aziraphale reddened and asked quietly, “Will you kiss me?”

Crowley instantly dipped his head and pressed their lips together. Then for the second time that evening, the demon did something very unexpected.

He was kissing Aziraphale sweetly. Yes, sweetly!

It was one the most gentlest kisses, he had ever received from Crowley. His lips hardly touched his own and were caressing Aziraphale’s mouth, like he was going to break. As if the angel’s lips had become petals on a flower.

Aziraphale frowned into the loving kiss and was too stunned to do anything, but return the kiss. He had been anticipating something else from Crowley. He thought the demon would be wild and wanton, not adoring!

Why was he going so...slowly? Aziraphale didn’t want slow. He needed him to go fast and hard! But alas, Crowley was in charge and he suspected that this was his plan all along.

To go slow and make Aziraphale plead for release.

The angel’s cock ached in agreement and he whimpered for more. Crowley, however, ignored the sound and kept his kiss soft.

The angel then tried growling and attempted to bite at Crowley’s lips. The demon was quickly off him though and he trailed his kisses down his neck.

Aziraphale huffed, “What are you doing?”

“I’m making love to you.” Crowley said into his throat, “Isn’t that what all angels _want?_ ”

Ahh, so he had been right. He was going to be a tease and make him beg for it. Well, two could play at that game.

“Shame.” Aziraphale sighed, as Crowley nibbled this skin, “I was hoping you’d mark me again.”

Crowley stopped midway on his neck, “And why can’t I?”

“Not a very loving thing to do, is it?” Aziraphale told him sadly, “Biting and bruising my skin, just to claim me. That is, if you truly wanted to make love to me?”

He saw Crowley swallow and thought that he was going to give in, but then the demon looked smug, “Then why are they called ‘love bites’, if they aren’t loving?”

Aziraphale didn’t have an answer for that, which made Crowley smirk and bury his face back into his neck. He continued to brush his lips delicately over his skin, until he found a spot he liked and sank his teeth into the angel's flesh slowly.

Aziraphale panted at the intensity of it and tugged against the knots again, which continued to hold him back. He tried to hump into Crowley, but he held him down as well.

Crowley eventually pulled away from his skin and admired the mark he’d made. Satisfied, he passed his tongue over it and kissed it soundly. The demon then began to move down Aziraphale’s body and the angel was dizzy with need.

Crowley’s lips took their time, to explore the angel’s soft, rounded belly and he felt his fondness, resonating into his being. Aziraphale’s body was thrumming for him and he felt the demon, draw closer to his bound prick.

“Oh my dear, please!” Aziraphale said beseechingly.

However, Crowley’s tongue avoided his erection and continued to kiss his stomach. Aziraphale felt his patience break.

“You tease!” Aziraphale shouted, as he wriggled under Crowley’s hands, “You horrid tempter! Dirty snake! Fiend! You absolute bast-”

He stopped...oh dear, was he really that close to cursing already?

Crowley’s head whipped up, “Come on! Say it! Finish that sentence and tell me what I am!”

Aziraphale chewed his lip, because of course he did have something to say, but his inner angel refused to cave so easily.

Crowley’s features turned menacing and his voice was brimming with malice, “I didn’t want to do this angel, but you leave me no choice.”

He then hooked his hands, behind Aziraphale’s knees and forced them up and apart, revealing the angel’s twitching hole.

Aziraphale gasped, “What are you going to do?”

Crowley darted out his tongue, in a very serpent gesture, before ravishing Aziraphale’s arsehole. The angel clenched instinctively, at the wet tongue circling him, before moaning into the sensation.

The demon was moving his tongue, at the same steady pace as before, ensuring he was loving that tight pucker rigorously. Then he thrusted his tongue inside and Azirphale’s composure was crumbling away.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale wailed, “You mustn’t - ah ah ah! - My darling, please! Don’t be so cruel...”

Crowley disregarded him, bringing one hand away from his knee and ordering, “Keep that leg where I can I see it!”

Aziraphale dared not disobey and kept his leg exactly where it was. Crowley removed a bottle of lube from his pocket, which he open and squeezed over Aziraphale’s cock.

The angel yelped and shivered at the cold liquid on him. The moment was short lived however, as Crowley’s hot mouth was back at his entrance and his hand, was masturbating his cock in a firm grip.

The angel moaned, long and high, as his body arched towards the sky. His head then thrashed against the pillow and his feet did little kicks, like he was performing a fast gavotte.

Aziraphale couldn’t stand it! He felt his orgasm on the brink of overwhelming him, but was denied by the thing, trapping his erection!

Aziraphale looked down to see nothing, but Crowley’s red hair, which he wished he could run his hand through, and his own cock in the demon’s hand. He noticed that it was also red and pointing up at him, in a manner that said: ‘What have I done to do deserve this delicious torment?’

When the demon twisted his hand at the tip of his prick, Aziraphale cried out, “Crowley, I can’t-”

Crowley took his mouth away from his hole and proclaimed happily, “You’d have come by now. Do you know that?”

“Uhhh!” Aziraphale sounded and tried to shake him off, but Crowley’s hand continued its ministrations on his cock.

“You’d be coming all over my hand and making a mess of usss.” Crowley then shifted his hand to palm at the binds around his cock and balls, “But wearing this, you can’t. I can make love to you, ‘till the end of time and you’ll never come.”

Aziraphale sobbed, “No...no, please...”

The angel tried to close his legs, but the demon was back and holding him open with both hands again. Then Crowley engulfed his prick into his mouth and Aziraphale shrieked.

It was indescribably good, but it was also-

“Too much!” Aziraphale gritted out, “Crowley, it’s too much!”

The demon bobbed his head a few more times, before gratefully removing his mouth. Aziraphale quickly chanted out several ‘thank yous’, as he tried to catch his breath.

Crowley still being a demon, didn’t leave his prick completely alone, as he then lavished the angel’s hardness with kisses and soft little licks. Aziraphale whined, but was thankful that he wasn’t sucking at the sensitive flesh now.

“You know how long I can lassst for?” Crowley said between kisses, “How quickly I can get back to tumescence? I can keep having you and I’d just be coming and coming and-”

“Crowley, please-”

“Than say it!” Crowley demanded, pointing at his cock restraints, “Tell me how you really want this and I’ll set you free.”

Aziraphale exhaled nervously, meeting his yellow eyes, he whispered, “Take me.”

Crowley snorted, “Oh, trust me I will! But it’s going to be at my own pace. Unless you oppose of course?” He offered coyly, “Maybe, you want something slightly more graphic? Something that’s a bit...blasphemous?”

Aziraphale’s knotted hands formed fists and he said determinedly, “I will not swear for you, serpent!”

“Then you will not come, my angel.” Crowley said gently, “I’ll make sure of it.”

Crowley then removed himself off of Aziraphle and stood at the foot of the bed once more. He took the demon in and was surprised to find he looked a little wrecked.

He was blushing, his hair was mussed up, his lips were swollen and his thin snake irises were blown wide. His robe had also loosened near the top and Aziraphale could see his pale chest underneath it.

It was a marvellous view.

Crowley’s hand then went inside one of his pockets, “I want to try something.”

He looked at the demon’s pocketed hand and watched, as Crowley pulled something out. It took the angel a moment to see what it was. Needless to say, it didn’t take him long to react to the object.

Aziraphale gasped and his legs clamped shut, with a nice little ‘snap’ of skin. He then scooted up the bed hurriedly, pushing up into the headboard. If he could, he’d have dashed off the bed too and into the bathroom, but as it was, his hands were tied. (Pun intended!)

This was followed by Aziraphale’s classic blithering, “Crowley, no! I-I can’t. I will not...is that really what I think it is? Oh, you are foul Crowley! You can’t seriously expect me to wear that as well?”

The demon inspected the object, “Why not? Its only a tiny, vibrating butt plug?”

 _“It vibrates?!”_ Aziraphale shrilled, feeling his legs shake, “My dear, I can’t do that. It’s-”

“Safe word?” Crowley said with a calm and patient tone.

This was it. Decision time. Aziraphale weighed his options.

On one hand, he could use his safe word. Crowley will no doubt understand, take care of his raging hard on and they could forget about this whole thing. On the other hand, he could have a vibrating toy inside him! Stimulating his prostate, while his cock yearned to come and his angelic mind could finally let go.

Aziraphale made his decision and said nothing.

Crowley smiled, “I thought so.”

The demon then kneeled back onto the bed and tried to grab for Aziraphale’s ankle. The angel, however, scurried further up the bed and Crowley paused.

“Are you alright?” Crowley asked worriedly.

Aziraphale licked his lip, “Yes.”

When Crowley tried to reach out for him again, he was met with the same movement as before. He looked up at Aziraphale questionably.

“Safe word?” Crowley repeated.

Aziraphale remained quiet.

“Last chance.” Crowley stated plainly, as he shifted closer and became more predatory.

Aziraphale took a deep breath, before boldly raising his chin, “Do your worst, demon!”

Crowley snarled and he pounced!

He grasped both the angel’s ankles and dragged him down the mattress. Aziraphale squeaked and struggled to get loose. However, Crowley overpowered him and forced his legs up into the air, before parting them.

Aziraphale waited. Then-

“Ohhhhh!”

A lubed finger entered him. It swirled around and slicked his hole, preparing him for the toy, which made Aziraphale pant and squirm against the sheets.

Then just as quickly, the finger was gone and something different teased his hole.

“Put it in!” Aziraphale begged, “For the love of Earth, put it in me!”

And Crowley did.

It was hard to describe really. It was seated inside him and Aziraphale thought it was rather comfortable. He could easily, walk about the streets wearing it.

Aziraphale shuddered inwardly. Another time...

Crowley then prodded the outside of the plug, which pushed it against the angel’s prostate. Aziraphale flinched and the demon chuckled.

“Want me to turn it on?” Crowley said, fingering the base of the toy.

Aziraphale nodded his head frantically, “Yes, my darling! Yes!”

Then Crowley pulled out a small remote and-

_Click_

The object began to vibrate. Holy hell did it vibrate!

It wasn’t much at first, just a soft buzzing motion, which jostled Aziraphale’s prostate gently. The feeling was strange and his cock strained for more.

Crowley knew what he needed and so studied the angel’s reactions, as he began to flick through the settings. Distantly, Aziraphale imagined, that Crowley was trying to skip, to the end of a book and was voicing his opinions to him.

_Click_

“Hmm, that’s interesting.”

_Click_

“What do you think of this, angel?”

_Click_

“Ooo, I think someone likes this!”

_Click_

“Could you be anymore tempting?”

_Click_

“Aha!” Crowley said triumphantly, “Bingo!”

The toy, inside Aziraphale, had possessed his very being!

What started out as soft, had now become an agonising pulsation. The vibrating was at such a velocity, that it made him flail, screech and yank at his binds with all his might (which Crowley must be using, all his demonic powers to keep intact!)

How hadn’t the human’s heard him yet, was a miracle...Perhaps, Crowley was using some sort of soundproofing and waiting for the perfect moment. Aziraphale would take the time, to wonder when that might be, but he couldn’t because Crowley had just lowered his torso, onto his caged cock.

Aziraphale moaned and rubbed himself pathetically against him. He was enjoying the silk robes and the feeling of Crowley’s hardness immensely. It was quite sensually, soothing on his aching prick.

Aziraphale was quickly losing his coherent mind and was (at last!) feeling his angelic nature relenting it’s control.

Crowley must have seen him succumbing and hissed out his support, “Yesss! That’sss it. Give in, my angel. Let me hear you swear.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth, but the words wouldn’t come out. Why couldn’t he just say it? He’d done it before and this was for Crowley! What was holding him back?

“Do you need more?” Crowley asked slyly.

Aziraphale, despite all the sensations he was experiencing, nodded.

“Right,” Crowley grinned, as he removed his robe, “time for the big guns!”

Then for the third time that evening, Crowley did something very very unexpected. (Well, it certainly answered the question, of why Crowley had been so long in the bathroom...)

Crowley had straddled Aziraphale’s hips and was taking him into his prepared hole. The angel stared wide eyed, as Crowley slowly lowered himself onto him and he grunted at the tightness of him.

It occurred to Aziraphale how immense he was feeling. He was bound, wearing a...butt plug and cock ring, while being ridden by Crowley.

Aziraphale never felt so spectacular!

Once he was completely inside Crowley, the demon threw back his head and moaned obscenely, which went straight to Aziraphale’s cock. He waited for him to adjust and then-

“Ooofff!”

“Nearly got you!” Crowley growled, “Come on, you can do it!”

The demon had started to move. Not fast, but damn slowly!

Crowley was being tentative again and it was obvious that, he was going to draw this out. The demon was going to have him, however he wanted and was just going to keep coming and coming and-

That apparently was the last straw. 

Aziraphale shut his eyes and the angel let go.

“Ohhh... _Fuck_!”

Everything went still and the silence seemed to last for a millennia.

Had he not said it out loud?

Aziraphale peeked up and found the demon was watching him. Crowley’s eyebrow was raised and he was looking at him oddly.

“What?” Aziraphale said meekly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard a word sound so...” Crowley fluttered his eyes, “Elegant. Say it again.”

He then bounced on the angel’s still bound cock and Aziraphale could do nothing, but oblige his request.

“Fuck...” Aziraphale said again, but it sounded more like a pray now.

“Hmmm, such a turn on.” Crowley said, as he picked up speed, “Say something else.”

Aziraphale thrusted into him, feeling his eyes water, “Shit!”

“Hmm, that’s it. More!” Crowley bit his lip, as he found the angel’s nipples and tweaked them.

“Bollocks!” Aziraphale blurted out.

Crowley’s hole clinched around him and started to touch himself, “Oh! I like that one.”

“Ahhh! You bastard!” Aziraphale yelled, “Fucking bastard!”

“Oh angel.” Crowley purred, “Yessss...”

“Fuck me!” Aziraphale pleaded, “Please, Crowley! Let me come!”

And with that the ties disappeared and Aziraphale came.

It was not only, the hardest climax Aziraphale had ever had, but it was also the loudest he’d ever been.

The scream, which the angel unleashed, reverberated throughout the hotel, over the hills and down through a thick forests (which disturbed a some campers, who thought the sound was a distressed animal...and it sort of was really.) The sound then passed through a small village and made every dog howl, for the first time, at the moon.

It would seem that Crowley had decided, to undo the soundproofing, at that moment.

Just before Aziraphale drifted off to sleep, he heard the demon singing, ‘We Are The Champions’, which must be another song by King...


	9. Hell Raiser

“Well, well, well...” Crowley said, attempting to hide his humour, “Looks like someones made the front page!”

Aziraphale was halfway through his jam toast, when Crowley handed him a local newspaper. The angel had been out of it, for around three days and had just about recovered, from their magnificent copulation. (Or as Crowley had been calling it, ‘Operation Hell Raiser’, which was quite appropriate really!)

Despite being a celestial entity and not needing to rest, Aziraphale felt he had to. After all, letting his angelic nature relax a little, was both physically and mentally exhausting, but it was worth it.

Aziraphale could now blaspheme without feeling guilty about it.

Although, he hadn’t sworn since, he was eager to start cursing. Especially, around Crowley, given his reaction to it. Aziraphale was just waiting, for the perfect opportunity to show him.

The angel then regarded the newspaper, he had just been given and put his half eaten toast, back onto the tray. He licked the jam off his thumb, while his other hand unfurled the paper.

In the matter of five seconds, Aziraphale’s face expressed seven different emotions.

The first was confusion, where the angel scowled at the page for meaning. Then he became shocked, which he expressed with a little gasp and bulge of his eyes. His face then turned disgusted, annoyed, fearful, ashamed, before he finally let out a nervous laugh. (It was a new record him really. To express all those emotions in that amount of time!)

“This can’t possibly be about...” Aziraphale then made a motion, between the paper and himself unsurely.

Crowley confirmed his concerns and smirked, “It is, angel. The whole town is talking about you.”

“No...” Aziraphale shook his head in disbelief, “Surely not?”

The demon then sat beside Aziraphale, on the bed and read over his shoulder, “The scream that shook a whole village, where the locals are now asking, ‘did you hear it too?’”

“Good Lord...” Aziraphale commented silently.

“A few nights ago,” Crowley went onto read, “several people reported, of hearing a terrible shriek, which seemed to be coming from a nearby forest. At the time, it was believed to be a dog-”

“Oh, now really!” The angel admonished the article.

Crowley ignored him and continued, “As many of the canines were howling that night and so the matter was put aside. However, by the next morning, the accounts were over a hundred.”

“Blimey...” Aziraphale whispered timidly.

“One woman said,” Crowley sniggered, as he then quoted, “‘It sounded like a banshee! It was an awful wailing and screeching noise. No animal could make that racket!’”

“Right, that’s quite enough of that...” The angel squeaked, struggling to sound stern, as Crowley burst into rapturous laughter.

Aziraphale, feeling even more embarrassed, refolded the paper and placed it on the bedside table. Hundreds of accounts? Sounded like banshee or a dog? How humiliating!

If only they knew what he had gone through! Being refused his climax, until he swore, while wearing a cock ring, a butt plug and ravaged by a wicked demon...On second thought, perhaps it was best they didn’t know.

“Oi!” Crowley then complained, as he tried to reach for the article, “I was enjoying that!”

Aziraphale smacked his hand playfully away and promised, “You can have it, after breakfast.”

Crowley then shot the angel a lewd look and hummed suggestively, “Promises, promises...”

Aziraphale flushed furiously, as the demon shifted the tray aside and wrapped his arms around him. Crowley then littered kisses down the side of the angel’s face. His gentle pecks, trailed from Aziraphale’s temple and down, into the hollow of his neck.

“You know,” Crowley said between kisses, “I didn’t get the chance to tell you, the other day, how much I worship you.”

The demon then licked up, his racing pulse point and hushed sweetly, “I really do love every inch of you, Aziraphale.”

Crowley released a chilled breath, which blew across the wet skin, causing the angel to shiver at the sensation. The demon chuckled, at his reaction and pulled away from Aziraphale’s neck, to gaze into his eyes fondly.

“I want to know, if there’s anything you want to try.” Crowley said warmly, “If there’s something you’ve been thinking about and want to do with me.”

And there was. Of course there was! There were so many things he wanted to do with Crowley.

Although, there was one desire in particular, which had been on his mind, since Crowley started these outdoor adventures...and before, if he was truly honest. Trying out the sex toys, hadn’t exactly helped!

It was now supplying the angel, with even more lustful ideas, which would work marvellously with his fantasy. The sort of things, that might not go down well, with a certain demon...

After a while, of some silent panicking, Aziraphale said quietly, “You want to discuss my,” He swallowed thickly, “desires?”

“I do...and judging from thisss,” Crowley’s hand then dipped under the sheets and caressed the angel’s half hard cock, “I’m guessing there is something you’d like.”

Aziraphale took in a shaky breath, as his prick then bobbed in Crowley’s hand, like it was validating his assumption. The angel stared down, at the white tented sheet and gave his thickening cock a chastised glare.

“Traitor...” Aziraphale berated his prick.

Crowley’s lip curled, as he tightened his grip on the angel, “Did you just scold you’re own cock?”

Aziraphale opened his mouth to retort, but unleashed a gasp instead, as the demon’s hand glided over his flesh, completely covered with lube. Miracles, really were a glorious thing!

Aziraphale’s eyes then fluttered shut, as the demon touched him perfectly. He leaned back into the headboard and allowed Crowley to pleasure his cock.

It wasn’t long before the angel’s body, was responding to him. His breathing hastened, his body thrummed and perspired, while his hips thrusted into Crowley’s palm and he moaned, wantonly for more.

Aziraphale felt his orgasm building, but just as he was about to peek, the demon slowed his pace and came to a halt. The angel whined and stared at him beseechingly. Crowley, however, didn’t move his hand, forcing a pathetic whimper from Aziraphale’s throat.

Alternatively, the demon kissed his furrowed brow and whispered adoringly, “You’ve given me so much lately, angel. Fulfilling all my fantasies and desires.” Crowley’s fingers then danced, over the tip of the angel’s cock, “I only want to give you the same gift. To show you my devotion and love for you.”

Well, who could argue with that? And so, Aziraphale took a deep breath and told him what he wanted. Well, half of it anyway.

He was rather in the mood for a bit of payback...


	10. Stairway To Heaven (or lift in this case...)

The last five minutes, have been a bit hazy for Aziraphale. The last five minutes, being from the moment, he had told Crowley his desire.

Well, part of it. It wouldn’t do to unveil all of it. Not yet anyway...

But this was the least of Aziraphale’s problems. He is more concerned about remembering the last five minutes. He went over the time in his head.

The first thirty seconds, was spent with Crowley staring at him. He looked like he had just been struck by lightning. It was an expression mixed with awe and astonishment.

It was an appropriate reaction, given what Aziraphale had asked for. The angel had inquired Crowley, if he’d be willing to wear the butt plug, out in public and allow Aziraphale to control it’s remote.

It didn’t take long, for him to get his answer.

The next minute and half, was spent with a handful of demon, snogging Aziraphale’s pants off! Metaphorically of course, because he wasn’t wearing any at the time. The angel took this to mean, that Crowley was most definitely up for it and it heartened him greatly.

The following three minutes, were a bit messy.

Somewhere along the line, Crowley had produced the toy and started to demonstrate it’s features. It was an interesting device.

Along with vibrating, it could also: heat and cool, change texture and be controlled from a fair distance away. It could also grow and shrink, giving the sensation of it pumping in and out. The additional settings, had been thanks to some demonic miracles. (Or rather a very horny Crowley.)

Aziraphale was somewhat relived, that he had only experienced, the vibrating levels. If Crowley had used the other settings, he may not have been able to handle it. Despite, a tiny fraction of the angel, wished he had.

He then recalled Crowley, bending over and imbedding the toy inside himself. The demon then told Aziraphale, to switch on the plug and try out the features, which he did so.

What Crowley hadn’t told Aziraphale to do, was to get dressed, sprint into the hotel hall and use the toy’s remote, from outside their room...which he had proceeded to do as well.

He heard Crowley shouting, “Oi, you little git! Get back here!” Then the demon waved his clothes back on and was chasing after him.

And so this was where Aziraphale found himself. He was running for his life, examining the butt plugs settings, while Crowley raced towards him. It felt like the forces of hell were at his heels.

It made Aziraphale tingle with desire.

He had expected the demon to be furious. However, when Aziraphale glanced over his shoulder, he saw the same desire smirking back at him. It relieved the angel to see Crowley, just as aroused as he was.

Although now, Aziraphale was in a bit of a pickle.

You see, he was so caught up in the demon agreeing and slotting the toy inside himself, that he had forgotten what each button did. It was even harder to concentrate, when Crowley was right behind him.

The angel glared at the complex device, expecting the buttons, to just tell him what they did. But they didn’t. Instead they looked up expectantly, waiting for Aziraphale, to discover what they did.

Needless to say, with that thought, the angel thumbed one of the buttons and-

_Click._

“Ohh!” He listened to Crowley moan and then stumble in the dense hallway.

Aziraphale mentally labeled that button, as ‘the vibration settings’. He smiled at himself, as he swept around a corner and continued to scamper through the hotel.

_Click. Click._

He heard the demon breathing hitch, as Aziraphale upped the vibration. Crowley’s pace must have faltered, because when the angel looked back again, there was some distance between them.

Aziraphale was thankful for the small lead, as his vessel was beginning to strain. He felt his heart pounding, his skin breaking into a sweat, his breath panting fretfully and his prick was aching in his trousers.

Crowley hadn’t let him orgasm earlier and now the angel was painfully constricted in his pants. He didn’t care though, because he was far more interested in this new game.

_Click._

“Tsss!”

That one worked the hot levels.

_Click._

“Ooo!”

That one worked the cold settings.

The angel giggled and attained another foot between them. He heard Crowley growl behind him, as he picked up his pace, to try and lesson the gap.

Aziraphale was just about to test another button, when he was reminded that they were still in a hotel. An elderly couple, a few doors in front of him, had just left their room. Luckily, the angel had looked up in time and managed to dodge them.

“Good morning!” Aziraphale said pleasantly, as he dashed past.

The aged humans scowled at him, with a bewildered and annoyed look. He imagined the two, wanting to chastise him and say something like, ‘You’re a grown man! You could hurt someone, if you keep running like that! Children act better than you!’

Aziraphale should feel mortified, but he doesn’t. In fact the angel laughed loudly and turned back, to see how Crowley responded.

He watched fondly, as the demon gave them a cute little wave, as he too galloped away from the pair. It made Aziraphale’s chest warm delightfully, at seeing Crowley equally amused.

Aziraphale then realised, that he was still blazing through the hotel and wasn’t actually looking where he was going. He immediately turned back, just in time to make a corner and was met with another long corridor.

How big was this place? He couldn’t remember there being this many halls before!

Suddenly, the lead Aziraphale had attained was being burned away, as Crowley sped up considerably. The demon had seemingly got used to the toy and had caught up with him.

Aziraphale could feel his breath on the back of his neck, which was extremely exhilarating. However, it wouldn’t do to get captured so soon. Not when he still had buttons to learn.

_Click._

“Nargh!” Crowley blurted out dramatically.

Aziraphale tilted his head.

It was an intriguing reaction from the demon, but Aziraphale didn’t know what had changed. He wished he could see Crowley’s face and read his facial expressions.

That little brow of his, could be so very helpful.

With no other option, the angel hovered his finger over the same button and-

_Click. Click._

This time, Aziraphale observed Crowley, as they sprinted down the corridor. He saw the demon groan and noted his pace wavering once more, but most importantly, his eyebrows were knitted together.

It was as if Crowley, was trying to figure out how to feel. It was something the demon wasn’t used to then.

Ahh, that button would be deemed as, ‘the texture settings.’

Just then, Aziraphale’s path was hindered by a cleaners trolley. Thankfully, Crowley was quite far behind him and he had time to squeeze past it.

Aziraphale then tactfully, moved the trolley into Crowley’s path and successfully blocked his way. On a whim, Aziraphale clicked his fingers and glued the frame into place, making it immovable.

Aziraphale then cheekily, swivelled around and jogged backwards, in order to watch Crowley. The demon snarled at the offending trolley, as he was forced to stop and reassess his plan.

The angel chortled at his partner and made his way to the lifts, which were just around the next corner. He hadn’t planned to go downstairs, but he was eager to see how far he could go now.

Maybe, they could miracle the hotels swimming pool to be empty...

Aziraphale’s cock gave a twitch, like it was the best idea it had ever heard. The angel rolled his eyes, at his hard prick and refocused on the elevator. He pushed the down button and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And-

Aziraphale pushed the button again. Just how long does it take, for a lift to come up six floors?

The angel then began to bounce, on the balls of his feet, feeling uneasy. He peeked back down the hall, he’d just run through and gasped.

Crowley was gone.

Aziraphale then tapped the button multiple times. He was unsure where the demon had got to, but he knew he’d be there soon. The angel felt his body tense and he was starting to panic.

He didn’t think he could ever tire of this immense feeling.

Finally, the lift arrived and the doors leisurely peeled themselves apart for him. Aziraphale instantly, rushed inside and pushed for the ground floor. After a few seconds, the door stayed open.

Blasted elevators!

Aziraphale then slammed the ‘close doors’ button and prayed for thing to comply. Eventually, the blessed thing obeyed and started to shut it’s doors.

The angel sighed and leaned back against the mirrored wall. He watched the entrance, slowly seal him inside and felt himself relax.

Then there was an arm in the door. It caused the machinery to come to a standstill, just before it could close completely. Gradually, the doors reopened for the intruding arm.

Aziraphale swallowed. It could only be one person.

Sure enough, the doors revealed Crowley, who was panting and staring at the angel wantonly. He looked utterly undone and his body was screaming for one thing. Aziraphale.

It took the angels breath away and he shrivelled into the elevators wall.

Crowley then slithered into the lift, like he had all the time in the world and pushed one of the buttons delicately. Promptly, the lift did as it was told and shut its doors.

Aziraphale huffed at the lift. Of course it would obey Crowley, he probably invented their annoyingly, sluggish controls!

Then the demon removed his shades and tucked them into his pocket. His yellow eyes scorched into his being and he could feel his desire radiating off him.

Aziraphale’s gaze then studied Crowley’s hips, as he sauntered towards him. They seemed to have a more definitive sway about them now.

‘There’s a butt plug inside you.’ Aziraphale then thought stupidly.

As if reading his thoughts, Crowley raised a brow, like he was saying, ‘I know there is. You’ve been piddling around with the remote, for the last two minutes!’

Aziraphale smirked at the reminder. He still had one more feature to try.

_Click._

Crowley let out a surprised moan, as the toy began to swell and contract within him. Aziraphale felt himself harden, knowing what the thing must be doing. He could watch him like that forever.

He couldn’t wait to tell Crowley the rest of his fantasy but, there was something Aziraphale wanted to do first. He’d been desperate to do it for days and Crowley had certainly earned it.

Aziraphale cleared his throat, “Dear?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you mind fucking me?”

Crowley’s head shot up and he locked eyes with the angel. Everything went still.

The demon’s expression was unreadable and Aziraphale bit his lip nervously. Perhaps he’d misinterpreted his reaction.

Aziraphale was about to apologise, when Crowley clicked his fingers, making the lift stop in its tracks and leapt forward. The demon was then attacking his mouth, using his lips and tongue as his weapons.

The angel squeaked, before yielding to the bruising kiss. It was too intoxicating to do anything else.

Crowley then parted Aziraphale’s lips with his forked tongue. The angel hummed his encouragement, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and opening his mouth for him. The demon grunted at this and his hips started to grind into him.

Usually Aziraphale would moan and beg for more, but there was something holding him back. There was a niggling thought at the back of his head, that just wouldn’t go.

It was a silly thing to worry about really...

Crowley knew instantly what was wrong and pulled away slightly. He kept his lips close to the angel’s and the brush of lips, sent a shiver down Aziraphale’s spine.

The demon then hushed into his mouth, “Don’t hold back, because of a stupid article. I love the pretty sounds you make.”

Aziraphale sighed sadly, “But they said I sounded like a-”

“ _You_ sound like an angel, when you come.” Crowley said sweetly, “It’s a sound, that human’s are incapable of hearing. Their brains can’t comprehend such beauty and they create whatever noise, they want to listen to. Only I can hear what you truly sound like.”

Aziraphale was about to protest, when Crowley quieted him with another kiss. The angel melted and allowed the sensual kiss to consume him.

Crowley grinned into his mouth and began tugging Aziraphale’s trousers open. The angel’s heart stuttered, as Crowley’s hand slid into his pants and touched him gently.

Aziraphale refused to make a sound though, still embarrassed about what noise he’d make.

Crowley, patient as ever, then dragged his lips over to his ear and whispered, “Shall I tell you what I hear?”

Aziraphale bit his lip and nodded, surprised by how much he wanted to know. Crowley sighed happily and kissed his lips one last time, before dutifully kneeling at his feet.

The angel gasped and looked down at Crowley. Aziraphale was blown away, by the worshipful look he got back. Aziraphale couldn’t take his eyes off the serpents passionate gaze.

Crowley then eased the angels hard on out of his pants and stroked him lovingly. Aziraphale’s feet curled in his shoes and his head thumped the back of the wall. It wouldn’t be long before he would orgasm, but he defiantly held on, wanting the demon to explain what he sounded like.

As Crowley pumped Aziraphale’s cock, he spoke affectionately to him, “Do you remember when She made Earth?”

The angel nodded and Crowley’s voice became reminiscent, “Hard to forget I guess. Well, there was that smouldering eruption in the sky. It was loud and powerful, indescribably glorious. The force of which, rumbled the whole universe and moved all the stars. It was breathtaking. Do you recall it?”

Aziraphale panted, “Yes.”

“That.” Crowley said solemnly, “That’s what you sound like.” The demon then broke into an adoring smile, “You sound like the start of a new world.”

Then Crowley took Aziraphale into his mouth and sucked him. His tongue swirled over the head of his prick and moved over him perfectly.

Aziraphale then remembered he still had the remote for Crowley’s butt plug. Such worship, deserved reward.

_Click. Click. Click._

Crowley hummed appreciatively, which vibrated over the angels cock and pushed him nearer to the edge. The demon’s mouth was working faster over him and Aziraphale supposed that it must be in time with the toys gyrations.

The angel felt his climax rearing up and he tried to warn Crowley, by pulling on his hair. However, the demon insisted his ministrations and took him deeper into his throat.

Aziraphale couldn’t hold back any longer. He waved his hand, soundproofing the elevator, (not wanting another article written about him), and boomed out a bellowing moan, before coming into Crowley’s mouth.

The demon then swallowed Aziraphale’s come, coaxing every last drop from him. When Aziraphale started to hiss, Crowley reluctantly released him and stood.

The angel then drew him into a chaste kiss and asked awkwardly, “Did you uhh... _finish,_ dear?”

Crowley chuckled and looked down at a wet patch, which was spreading on his black pants, “Yup.”

Aziraphale smiled, “Oh, good.”

_Click._

Crowley let out a relieved noise, as the plug was switched off.

Aziraphale glanced at the remote, “Yes, I believe I have a handle on this contraption.” He then looked back at Crowley wickedly, “I’m ready to tell you the rest of my desire now.”

“This wasn’t-” Crowley then realised, that Aziraphale had only told him part of his fantasy and he shook his head, “Of course. Suppose I deserved that, after my little car stint.”

“Oh, there’s a lot you’ve earned yourself, demon.” Aziraphale said thickly, making Crowley gulp. Then the angel said, “I wonder what the human’s will write for you.”


	11. Taste No Evil

Have you ever heard of the term, ‘See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil’? The phrase comes from Japan and is often depicted by monkeys, but that’s not really relevant.

Scratch that. It is relevant, just not the bit about the monkeys. The part to remember, is the meaning behind that quote.

Almost everyone believes, that the message is about being good and doing no evil. That you should turn a blind eye to sin and be virtuous.

However, Crowley and Aziraphale knew, that it doesn’t mean that in the slightest. Or at least, the angel hadn’t intended it to mean that. At the time, there was a slight communication problem...

It happened during Aziraphale’s jaunt, through the east. (You know, performing miracles, reading their literature, making pots...usual angel stuff...) The angel had been discussing with the locals, over a very pleasant meal, about his fondness for the country.

Aziraphale had said this: “I see no evil, I hear no evil and I speak no evil in this place.”

The people loved his words so much, that they immortalised them. Except, that wasn’t what the angel had wanted to say.

What Aziraphale meant to say was this: “I see no evil, I hear no evil and I taste no evil in this place.”

In this context, the quotes message reveals, that Aziraphale has always been a big foodie. Unlike Crowley.

Oh sure, the demon enjoyed eating on occasion, (after a lot of good wine), but he would much rather watch the angel dine out. There was something about the way he did it, that short circuited his brain to...well, sex!

The way Aziraphale hums and moans, after every mouthful. The roll of his eyes and tip of his head, when the taste hit his palette. The little contended sighs, as he swallowed...

Yes, Crowley was a voyeur, through and through. He could quite happily sit in a restaurant and watch the angel eating, while rubbing one out.

What he wasn’t expecting, was for Aziraphale to tell him, to actually act on it! Well, sort of anyway.

In truth, what the angel had instructed him to do, was to sit, watch, keep his hands on the table and take whatever the butt plug gave him. The remote, for the butt plug, was hidden in Aziraphale’s pocket, which was therefore, under his command.

It was the most sexiest thing, the angel had _ever_ suggested! There was just one small problem-

“You don’t really want me to _do it,_ do you?” Crowley then glanced at the full restaurant, from behind his sunglasses, noting the busy humans, eating their diners and talking with their companions.

Aziraphale regarded the demon, sitting next to him curiously, as the young waitress scurried away with his order, “Do what, dear?”

“You know...” Crowley then pouted his lips and raised his brows provocatively, giving a tiny twitch of his head.

The angel shook his own head, even more confused than before, “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid you’ve lost me.”

Crowley scrunched his nose, loving his innocent angel even more. He could just be vulgar and say the words himself, but it was waaay more fun to hear Aziraphale say it.

So, the demon decided to use the old art of mime. (One of Heaven’s creations.)

Using both of his hands, Crowley brought them up and mimicked an explosion. He also made a blowing up sound, incase there was any doubt about what he was referring to.

Aziraphale did seem to catch on, as he then said, “You mean...” he cleared his throat bashfully, “ _go off,_ as it were.”

Crowley snorted childishly, “Yeah.”

“Well,” Aziraphale peeked around at the other hotel guests, before leaning in and whispering, “of course I want you to come.”

The demon’s smile disappeared, “In front of the humans?”

Aziraphale nodded eagerly, “Yes.”

“Just from the...” Crowley then motioned discreetly at himself, “toy?

Aziraphale held back a giggle, as he repeated, “Yes.”

The demon then pointed at the space, in front of Aziraphale, “While you’re having dinner?”

The angel smirked, “Correct.”

Aziraphale iterated his point, by picking up his napkin and flicking it open, which made a satisfying ‘snap’, before placing it delicately onto his lap. Crowley followed the movement and his shaded eyes, lingered on the angel’s lap.

He felt heat pooling in his stomach and his arse clenched around the toy yearningly. The demon’s body tensed.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t done it, in front of humans before. The book shop episode had been phenomenal, but Crowley hadn’t actually climaxed.

He had the choice to wait back then, but now...now Aziraphale didn’t want him to hold off.

Crowley’s demonic nature, was more than eager to fulfil his wishes. His sensible side, on the other hand, had some concerns. Like for example, COMING IN FRONT OF FUCKING HUMANS?!

 _‘At least, there’s a long white tablecloth, to hide all the action that’s about to happen.’_ His demonic half said slyly.

He wasn’t about to start another argument with himself and so asked the angel, “Why?”

“Oh darling,” Aziraphale put his hand on top of his, “because it pleases you.”

Crowley felt a lump develop in his throat, from his sweet statement, which refused to budge. The angel was such giving being and able to read his needs so clearly.

He wondered how Aziraphale did that...Crowley raised his brow and went deeper into thought.

Crowley realised then, that this was Aziraphale’s desire and he wanted to make the angel happy sssooo badly. Hell, he really was whipped...

After a moment, Crowley regained his voice and said shakily, “But does it please you?”

“Immensely,” the angel then started stroke his thumb, over the back of Crowleys hand, “I’ve always wondered why you watched me eat. Whenever we met, you were forever staring at me. It made me feel like I was...like I was the only thing worth looking at...”

“Oh, angel...” Crowley squeezed his partners hand, seeing the sadness of their repressed love, “You are and always will be. Can’t take my eyes off of you.” (Wasn’t that a song?)

“And I you.” Aziraphale returned easily, “I’ve imagined this moment countless times. In a hundred different ways. Just you, watching me.” The angel smiled warmly, “I adore it. It makes me feel so loved.”

“And what about our new friend?” Crowley expressed lewdly, “Can’t have pictured me like this before?”

“Not exactly,” the angel blushed, “but I’ve always wanted to tempt you into your own desire. The uhh...” Aziraphale gestured to Crowley, “The device is just an aid to get you there.”

The demon then looked at the humans, who were all in their own little worlds and said weakly, “I don’t really want my picture on the front page tomorrow.” Despite a very small part of him that did...

“Oh, I wouldn’t want them to see you, dearest. That’s for my eyes only.” Aziraphale assured, which made Crowley relax, “I just want them to hear you. A little payback is fair.”

“Yes,” Crowley swallowed wantonly, “very fair.”

“So, you’ll do it?” Aziraphale beamed at him.

Crowley opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted, by the arrival of the angel’s starter. Aziraphale had ordered a small bowl of tomato soup. The liquid was a vivid red, against the crisp whiteness of the bowl and the demon thought it symbolic.

Red and white. A demon and an angel. A forbidden love. It was a thought best left for later...

“Thank you, looks exquisite.” Aziraphale said humbly to the waitress, who smiled and quietly left, leaving the two alone.

The angel then picked up his red wine and held it out to Crowley, while his other hand traced the outline, of the remote in his pocket, “Do you want this?”

Crowley felt himself throb with want, as his cock and arse quivered for the angel. He snatched up his wine glass and clinked it neatly with Aziraphale’s. They each smiled at each other, before taking a gracious sip.

Aziraphale then yielded his spoon, “Good and...” He came closer to the demon and said silently, “your safe word?”

Crowley smirked and said boldly, “Hellfire.”

“Rightio!” Aziraphale chirped, his free hand finally diving into his pocket and grasping the controller, “ready?”

“Just get on with it...” Crowley tried to sound exasperated, but he came out more needy, which made the angel smile.

_Click._

The sensation was instantaneous. His body felt it and his brain resounded, that wonderful single word to describe it.

Vibration.

Crowley could handle vibration. He’d owned the butt plug for a long time and he was more than used to it. Besides it was only the first setting.

It was a low rumbling level, which jostled his prostate nicely. It wasn’t enough to truly stimulate yet, but it was enough to give him the promise of more.

And with twenty vibrating levels, he knew the angel would take full advantage of them. Along with the other features...

Crowley couldn’t think about that, because Aziraphale had just started on his food.

He watched transfixed, as Aziraphale plunged his spoon, into the thick red substance and brought it slowly towards his mouth. Each of them swallowed in anticipation.

Then the angel pursed his lips and blew over the hot liquid. Crowley breathed in sharply, imagining the cool air against his sensitive skin.

The demon felt his cock begin to swell, as he became engrossed by the vision. How could eating soup be so sensual?

Then the angel turned and met Crowley’s heated gaze. The demon’s eyes instantly lowered to the full spoon, knowing what was already coming.

With that, Aziraphale opened his mouth and his lips encircled the spoon. The angel’s eyes never left Crowley’s face, as he released a small moan at the taste.

Crowley’s hands gripped the table tightly, as he hardened and twitched around the toy. Can soup really be that good?

_Click._

The demon eyes shut automatically, feeling the plug turn up a notch. Apparently it was...

And so it went on.

Dip. Blow. Swallow. Moan.

_Click._

Dip. Blow. Swallow. Moan.

_Click._

Then there was bread. Oh _fuck,_ was there bread!

Soft and buttery, in Aziraphale’s gentle hands, the demon observed, as he daintily dunked it into his soup. The angel let the bread soak in the red substance, before bringing it to his patient mouth.

Now though, instead of wrapping his mouth around the slice, Aziraphale poked out his tongue out and licked.

 _“Shit.”_ Crowley whispered to himself.

Aziraphale’s laugh rang, like the sound of tiny harps and it made Crowley’s heart want to sing. If only hell could see him now...

A demon being pleasured by an angel, wielding only a remote and a spoon.

Crowley let out a small moan at that and he felt butt plug gyrating, filthily inside him. It was certainly getting the job done now.

His orgasm was approaching steadily and Crowley was certain that he’d-

_Click._

“Why’ve you turned it off?” Crowley whined immediately.

Aziraphale put his empty bowl aside and wiped his napkin over his mouth. The angel then said between dabs, “Well, I don’t want you to... _finish,_ before I do. Mains shan’t be long.”

Crowley groaned and rested his head on the table. He heard Aziraphale chuckle above him and his hand smoothed his shoulder.

It was comforting, but it did nothing to soothe his trembling hole, nor ease his raging erection. Crowley remained hunched over the table, for some time and tried to calm himself.

The demon didn’t notice the concerned waitress, as she collected the angel’s bowl. He wished he’d paid attention, to Aziraphale’s rushed accuse of, ‘he’s just tired’.

But he had other things to worry about. Like trying to explain to his body, that the angel was probably going drag this out, until Aziraphale had his desert.

The kinky bastard...

Crowley focused on his breathing, rather than his vessels needs. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, repeating the process over and over.

In and out.

In and out.

In-

_Click._

The demon huffed out, all the air from his lungs, as the plug began to move again. His fingers all but clawed into the white fabric table, as his hard on rubbed uncomfortably in his trousers.

He would alleviate the issue in his pants, but Aziraphale had been clear.

‘Keep you’re hands on the table and take whatever the butt plug gave you.’ The angel’s words reverberated in his mind.

Crowley decided to glare around the room instead and was thankful to see, that no one had noticed him. He then turned and stared at Aziraphale accusingly, but was surprised to find the angel’s main meal before him.

How long had he been out of it?

Crowley didn’t have time to wonder, as Aziraphale had twirled his fork, skilfully into the creamy spaghetti dish and brought it to his mouth. Then the angel’s lips closed over the fork and his eyes rolled over.

The moan, Aziraphale made was absolutely obscene. Crowley gritted his teeth. He was going to be his ruin...

The angel swallowed down his little mouthful and looked thoughtfully at Crowley. Aziraphale then took up his wine and made an inquisitive sound.

The demon became concerned, “Is it not nice, love?”

Aziraphale shook his head, “Oh no, its delectable, darling.” Then the angel’s voice deepened, “Although, it has quite the _kick.”_

Crowley studied the spaghetti, “Yeah?”

“Hmmhmm,” Aziraphale said lustfully, “It is rather _hot...”_

Crowley only had a moment of comprehension, before-

_Click._

The toy had began to heat. It was still vibrating soundly on his prostate, but it was starting to warm inside him.

There were only three heating settings for the plug. They went from tepid, to warm, to _fuck me that’s hot!_

Currently, it was on tepid. Still, it had the desired effect.

Crowley hissed, through his teeth and all he could do was watch, as Aziraphale lifted another forkful and consumed the spaghetti.

Morsel, after painful morsel, the angel ate with a pace, that was intentionally slow. Crowley stared unashamedly at the stunning sight and his cock was ready to burst!

Then the angel did something sinful.

Aziraphale had let a piece of spaghetti, dangle from his lips. Crowley was mesmerised, especially when the angel got it back into his mouth.

Aziraphale pouted his lips and sucked.

The spaghetti, retracted into his mouth and then disappeared entirely. It left Crowley staring at his pursed lips and he wanted to kiss them terribly.

Although, they were still in a public place and it might draw attention, if Crowley made out with the angel right now. He may also come embarrassingly quickly.

As a compromise, the demon decided to snarl quietly, “You are magnificent.”

Aziraphale blushed, “Truly?”

“Ohh, Aziraphale.” Crowley sighed, “I’m burning up for you.”

The angel smiled gallantly at his words. Then his eyes flashed with mischief and-

_Click._

The plug had gone from tepid to warm.

“Angel...” Crowley warned.

Aziraphale ignored him and picked up where he left off. The angel ate unbearably languidly. Fortunately, Aziraphale left the controller alone and allowed the demon to watch.

Not that he could concentrate enough to look...

Crowley could feel his hole tingle around the hot object and his clothed cock was awfully uncomfortable. The demon humped the air, but found no friction there, much to his dismay.

_Click._

Crowley’s head shot up and glared at the ceiling. The toy now on the third level and he felt on fire! (Not literally, but damn close!)

A scream was ready to tear from his throat, as his climax was within-

_Click._

Crowley panted in relief, as the thing switched off, “Thank you...”

“I wouldn’t just yet, dear.” Aziraphale cleaned his mouth with the napkin again, “We still have dessert.”

Crowley shuddered. Was this what heaven felt like?

The demon picked up his wine glass and reeled in his desire. It was much harder this time, being so close to the brink, but he would wait. For Aziraphale, he’d be patient.

This time, the waitress gathered the angel’s things hastily and went about getting his final course. Crowley knew it wouldn’t be long, until it arrived and so took advantage of their brief moment alone.

If he was going to come in a restaurant, he’d at least fluster the angel before hand. His demonic ego demanded it.

He waited fo Aziraphale to pick up his wine and take long drag from the glass, before asking confidently, “Are you hard?”

Aziraphale spluttered into his wine and reacted exactly the way he hoped. The demon grinned toothily, as he drank from his glass smoothly.

He already knew the answer, but it was gratifying to throw him off guard.

When the angel had managed to recover his wits, the waitress had returned with his chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream. It looked-

“Scrumptious...” Aziraphale voiced for them both.

They each gazed at the simple cake, aware of what was about to come next.

The angel took up his little spoon and gazed at Crowley lovingly. He then cut off a small piece of cake and ran his lips over the cake, before taking it fully into his mouth.

The result left his lips with a chocolatey layer. It made Crowley want to lick at them.

Without thinking, the demon reached up and ran the pad of his thumb, over Aziraphale’s tainted lips. The angel blinked dumbly, as Crowley then brought his chocolate thumb, towards his mouth and licked it.

_Click. Click. Click._

A few things had changed.

First, was the vibration. It was now on level twenty and was buzzing incredibly.

The second, was the temperature. It was now, freezing cold and made Crowley shiver brilliantly, after the torturous hot settings.

The third, was the movement. It had began to swell and retract. Thrusting in and out of the demons hole.

That did it.

Aziraphale had just enough time to miracle them out of there, before the demon rode out the biggest orgasm, anyone had ever known.

The scream, that was ripped from Crowley, was not only heard by the little village...but the whole world.


	12. Only Angel’s Walk On Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right baby! I’m doing a series! Wahoooooo!
> 
> I have NEVER been this excited about anything before and you guys are all to thank for it. I was honestly so overwhelmed, by all your lovely comments and encouragement, that I just didn’t know where to start in thanking you guys.
> 
> So, let me take this opportunity to say, how awesome and beautiful, each and everyone of you are! Truly you have inspired.
> 
> Spent last week organising myself, making sense of the story I want to pursue and got more of plan in place now. I’m thinking of uploading once a week, on a Monday (but if you’re lucky I’ll upload twice a week!) 
> 
> I guess all that’s left to say is, buckle up, hold on tight and tell me if I go too fast...

At precisely 10.15 am, in a very busy hotel pool, there came the sound of horrified shrieks. The screams went as follows:

“SNAKE!”

“Holy shit, there’s a snake in the pool!”

“Where the hell did that come from!”

“Get out! Now!”

“Are you all deaf?! There’s a fucking snake in here!”

“Its coming this way!”

“Well swim bloody faster then!”

“Snake! Snake!”

“Get out of the pool!”

And so on...

The panicked squeals and alarmed scurrying, lasted for exactly twenty six seconds, until all was still and silent.

Then in the calm, there came the sound of a rustling newspaper and an affectionate tut, “Was that really necessary, dear?”

The big black snake, emerged it’s head from the water and hissed, “Yesss.”

Aziraphale hid his fond smile, behind the paper and continued reading. He was perched on the edge, of the swimming pool, with his legs dangling in the water.

The angel was wearing white bathing trunks, which were slightly too long, for this day and age. Not that he had any mind to change them! They were almost as old, as his lovely clothes and he adored them just as much.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the pool, Crowley was very much enjoying himself. It had been a while, since he’d been a serpent and was making up for lost time.

He circled and rounded in on himself quickly, gliding easily over the water. He dived down and leapt out, imagining himself as a dolphin. He even blew little raspberries from his nose, just to see the bubbles come up on the surface.

Yes, Crowley was quite at home in the water and he loved being a snake. Although, it could never compare to his usual vessel. All that pleasure of the flesh...

The serpent, then glanced over at the angel and saw that he was enrapt with his paper. Crowley smiled like a...well, snake and disappeared under the water.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale, who was non the wiser to the demons vanishing act, kicked his legs pleasantly in the pool and read on. He’d covered, almost half of Earth’s newspapers at this point and was quite proud with his progress.

The articles had been rather amusing thus far. Some of his favourites had been:

\- ‘Is This The End...Again?!’  
\- ‘Aliens Send Us A Deadly Threat.’  
\- ‘Coma Patients Wake Up, After Hearing Blood Curdling Scream.’  
\- ‘Our Planet's Flowers Are Terrified And Experts Are Calling It: Shriek Syndrome.’  
\- ‘Alpha Centauri Is Now Closer Than Ever And It’s Breathtaking...’

There were countless others and Aziraphale treasured them all. So much so, that he’d started a scrap book.

Originally, Aziraphale had wanted to add his own article to the book. However, Crowley had told him, that he had other ideas for it, which was a little disconcerting...

It was a good thing really, considering the book was nearly full of Crowley’s articles anyway.

“Ah ha!” Aziraphale then cheered triumphantly, “Found another one!”

The angel pushed up, his small rounded glasses and recited from the page, “‘Manufacturers are stunned, after discovering their car badges, were rebranded as Bentley. At first, employees thought it to be a practical joke, but soon found six thousand more cars, in the same state. The company for Bentley, say they had nothing to do with it, which has yet to be disproved. Members of staff, on the other hand, believe the cause was from, ‘The Wail of Wails’, which has also not been refuted.’”

Aziraphale plucked off his glasses and sighed out a laugh, “Oh, I think that one is rather good. What do you thi...Crowley?”

That’s when the angel took in his surroundings. He was alone. Aziraphale swallowed.

Oh dear...they were going to do it in here, weren’t they?

“Crowley?” Aziraphale said hesitantly, “Are you there?”

Silence.

Ahh, so they were.

Aziraphale folded his newspaper and placed it on the towel next to him. He set his reading glasses aside too, before standing up and peering into the water.

Crowley was probably watching him from afar and waiting for the right moment to pounce. Most likely from the depths of the pool. Aziraphale peered into the water, searching for the demon, thinking he had the upper hand, but he didn’t...

As the angel examined the water, his body bowed just so, Crowley crept up behind him. His arms outstretched and ready to push.

Aziraphale, unaware of the demon closing in, scanned the water attentively. The angel started, from the far end of the pool and worked his way down, until he was glaring at his reflection.

Where on Earth could he have-

That’s when Aziraphale felt his presence. Behind him. Sneaking up on him. Preparing to-

The angel spun around fast and stepped to the side. The movement caught Crowley off guard and he lost his footing.

“Shit!” Was the last the angel heard, before the inevitable splash and thrashing of water.

Aziraphale crossed his arms and put on his best scowl, trying desperately not to laugh, at the sputtering demon. Eventually, Crowley recovered from his fall and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

The two then looked at one another. Aziraphale lifted his brows accusingly, which only made the demon grin up at him.

“Saw me coming, eh?” Crowley said, as he bobbed in the water.

“Just a smidge.” Aziraphale said, biting back a smirk, “I told you I’d swim with you later.”

“Who said anything about swimming?” The demon said suggestively and wiggled his brows for emphasis.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, “You are insatiable...”

The angel was about to sit back down, when he noticed his rounded spectacles, had gone missing.

“Crowley? Have you seen my-”

Aziraphale glanced over at the demon and saw that he had changed back into a snake. He also spotted his glasses, balanced on the tip of Crowley’s nose, as he swam away hurriedly.

“Oh, you little devil!” Aziraphale hollered theatrically, before stepping in after him.

There’s a trick, that angels can perform on water, which demons are incapable of. Humans can do it too, but it takes a focused mind and a good soul to do it.

Jesus, was the most well known for this, who was actually taught by Aziraphale. Truth be told, to successfully accomplish this skill, all you had to do, is clear you’re head of sin.

If you can do that, then just about anyone could walk on water.

So, the angel emptied his mind and walked out onto the pool, as if he were strolling through the park. He instantly caught up with him and picked up, the serpents tail into a firm grip.

Aziraphale then began to reel him in, like he was pulling in a rope. Crowley attempted to squirm and twist, out of his grasp, but the angel held onto him tightly.

He wasn’t getting away that easily!

Then suddenly, the snake went limp and he allowed himself to be hauled in, which was oddly submissive for the demon...

He didn’t have time to question it further, as he now held Crowley by the jaw and was retrieving his glasses. After a slight wrestle, Aziraphale had reclaimed his spectacles and put them back into their rightful place, which was the tip of his angelic nose.

Their eyes met for a moment and something flashed behind the demon’s gaze, which Aziraphale knew all too well...

‘Clear your head!’ His brain reminded, ‘Don’t think about him. Don’t think about anything at all!’

And as much as Aziraphale wanted to obey, the demon was making it incessantly difficult.

Crowley had began to shift back into his human vessel. His arms and legs, wrapped and coiled perfectly around Aziraphale’s midsection. It took all his will power, not to think about the demon’s cock, nudging into his stomach.

When Crowley had completed his transformation, he leaned down and nibbled Aziraphale’s ear, “Not thinking about sinning, are you?”

The demon then purposely, rocked his hips and his hardness pressed insistently into Aziraphale.

“Oh my...”

_SPLASH!_

Both Aziraphale and Crowley, crashed down into the water. Not that either of them seemed to care...

Human’s might say, that they were, ‘snogging the living days out each other’, but what they were actually doing, was far too fierce to be called that.

The angel and demon’s lips were smashed together, in a fiery war for dominance. Their mouths and teeth clashed artlessly, as their tongues battled the others. It was passionate and ferocious all at the same time.

The water surrounding them, rippled and sloshed, as Aziraphale struggled to stand in the deep water. The angel couldn’t give a damn though, as long as Crowley kept kissing him.

Aziraphale then snuck a hand between them and squeezed Crowley’s impressive length. The demon whimpered into his mouth and was about to smoother Aziraphale with his tongue, when they were interrupted by a polite cough.

Each of them immediately pulled away and glared towards the sound. The look they gave, was a mixture of surprise and frustration.

The stout elderly human, who had made the sound, appeared to be the manager. He was stood at the entrance of the room and seemed to be a bit confused. (If not a little flushed, from watching the two making out.)

After a moment, the man asked curiously, “Have either of you two seen a snake?”

Aziraphale and Crowley shared a look.

“Nope.”

“Not recently...” The angel replied at the same time.

Crowley then pinched Aziraphale’s nipple, for being so crude. The angel chewed his lip, in order not to moan loudly at the sensation.

The manager, didn’t seem to notice, as he then said, “Ahh, well I’m uh...sorry, about this gentlemen, but I’m...going to have to ask you to leave. A snake has been sighted and it’s too dangerous to stay, you understand?”

“It will be, if you don’t bugger off...” Crowley said silently.

Aziraphale chuckled at that and smoothed his hand over the demon’s hip. Crowley instantly looked away from the human and relaxed in Aziraphale’s arms.

The angel then nuzzled Crowley’s ear, “Take me home, dear,” His teeth grazed the demon’s skin, “and ruin me.”

With a growl, Crowley snapped his fingers and the two blinked out sight.

The old man stared at the place, where the two men had been in utter bewilderment. Then with a shake of his head, he told himself quietly, “That’s the last time I try an irish coffee...”


	13. How To Tempt In Seven Easy Steps

If Aziraphale ever wrote a book, it would probably be called, ‘Ode To Food,’ which would contain a collection of poetic verses, describing his favourite meals. (The angel has written several novels in the past, but has never dedicated a book to food before.)

On the other side of the coin, if Crowley ever wrote a book, he would likely call it, ‘How To Tempt In Seven Easy Steps.’ (The demon has never written a book and odds are he won’t. Although, if he did, it would no doubt be more of a picture book anyway. A bit like the Kama Sutra...only more dirty.)

The thing is, Crowley is a very proud demon and has mastered many arts. Gardening, dancing, driving, sword fights etc. Albeit card games, which he still has trouble with and more so, when he plays with the angel.

Nevertheless, Crowley’s greatest skill is temptation. One that he is unquestionably the king of. Especially, at tempting his angel, Aziraphale.

How do you tempt an angel? Glad you asked.

The key is sinning. Yup, sinning. The seven big ones. Although, ‘deadly’ is a bit of an exaggeration. Bad for sure, but not deadly! And they certainly don’t damn you just for breaking them either.

Another thing to remember, is that for each sin, there is also a virtue. That for every wrong, there is a right, which angels follow extremely closely. They are as follows:

Kindness: Envy  
Humility: Pride  
Temperance: Gluttony  
Charity: Greed  
Diligence: Sloth  
Patience: Wrath  
Chastity: Lust

Remember that order, as it is paramount to you’re success. Now, to lead an angel to temptation, you must break each of their virtues, against the sins. How do you do that? By performing the virtues too.

That’s right. The virtues. _Not_ the sins.

If done correctly, they will balance the scales and enact the sins, without realising they’ve done it. After committing the seven virtues and sins, then comes the tricky part.

Confession. Angels love confessions. Allow yourself to vulnerable and open your heart to them. Ask and it is yours.

That is how you tempt.

In the past, Crowley found that to be the hardest bit. Confessing his desires to the angel. He’d hidden them for so long, that he feared of what he might do.

Although, after expressing his kink for public sex, Crowley had become more confident in himself. He was eager to see, where they could go next.

In fact...

“Too nice to be indoors tonight.” Crowley said with a smirk, leading Aziraphale towards his penthouse balcony, “Why don’t we do a spot of stargazing?”

“Oh, what a marvellous idea!” The angel said warmly, “It really is a lovely evening.”

Crowley hummed his agreement, as he reached out and opened the terrace door fluidly. The demon then bowed deeply and motioned for Aziraphale to go first. The angel smiled, at the gentlemanly gesture and skipped outside.

The demon watched, as Aziraphale made his way to the glass railing and rested against it. Crowley knew he was looking out at London, which was still alive with people, cars and lights, despite how late it was.

Normally, the city lights and noise, would be too blinding and disruptive for stargazing. However, thanks to some demonic miracles, it didn't effect their view at all.

Crowley observed Aziraphale’s curly head, as it tipped back and peered at the dazzling night sky. The demon suspected, that he was admiring Alpha Centauri, which was now, after their last session, much easier to see.

It really was one of his best works up there.

Crowley’s eyes then lingered, over the angel’s form and appreciated the sight of his lover. Aziraphale was a handsome creature. They broke the mould when he was made.

On some days, Crowley thought that he was created, just for him and was to be loved only by him. He found every curve, every angle, every hair and every inch of skin to be perfect.

He adored the angel’s mind as well. He was sweet, kind, intelligent, humble. The list goes on! (He was also fond, of that very small part of the angel, which was a bit of a bastard.)

There was no other explanation, she must have made Aziraphale for him. She must have...

Crowley wished they could go back in time and admit their feelings sooner. They could have been doing this their whole lives. Fucking each other, throughout history.

An idea formed inside Crowley’s head, which was accompanied by a growing heat inside his pants. Ahh, a new desire. A new confession. It was time for a bit of tempting...

Crowley shut the balcony door silently, before sauntering up to Aziraphale carefully. The angel continued to gaze at the night sky, not realising the change in atmosphere, as he was too lost in the stars brilliance.

When Crowley was inches from touching him, the angel said dreamily into the sky, “Isn’t it stunning?”

The demon’s features grew into a predatory grin. Hope you brought your notepad and pen, ‘cause this is how it’s done.

Crowley then leaned his head towards Aziraphale’s ear and whispered, “Not as stunning as you.” _Kindness_

The angel jumped at Crowleys closeness, before sighing sadly, “I don’t think so, dear. You’re more gorgeous than I am.” _Envy._

“I’m not, love. I’m really not.” _Humility._ Crowley then kissed the shell of his ear, “You’re exquisite.”

Aziraphale chuckled lightly, “You’re only saying that, because you want to... _take_ me out here.” The angel then puffed out his chest, “Well, you’re going to have to do better than that, you wily old serpent.” _Pride._

Crowley then hushed into his skin, “I don’t need to have you, in order to love you, my angel.” _Temperance._

Aziraphale was about to retort, when the demon suddenly, closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around him. Crowley then kissed his cheek and smoothed his hands down Aziraphale’s chest affectionately.

He heard the angel inhale sharply and his hips pushed back into Crowley. He unleashed a surprised gasp, as his cock was trapped by Aziraphale’s backside. The angel then began to languidly, caress his rear, over Crowley’s stiffening prick.

“Are you sure you don’t want me?” Aziraphale extenuated his point, by pushing back particularly hard. _Gluttony._

“I always want you. Your pleasure is my only concern.” Crowley then nipped the back of his neck, “Is this what you want?” _Charity._

“Yes.” Aziraphale said eagerly, “Oh, please Crowley. More.” _Greed._

The demon smirked. Now for the fun part...

Crowley then began to strip the angel of his clothes. He untied his bow, delicately unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt, making his way steadily downwards.

Aziraphale tried to turn around, but Crowley held him still, “Let me take care of you, angel.” _Diligence._

The angel let out a frustrated huff, but relaxed into Crowley’s embrace. _Sloth._

The demon smiled at his progress and rewarded himself, by pulling off Aziraphale’s waistcoat and shirt. When the skin was exposed, Crowley plastered his lips to his spine and gently kissed down it.

His hands then brushed the angel’s nipples and Aziraphale groaned at the sensation. When he tried to encourage Crowley’s touch, the demon laced their fingers together and spread his arms out. He then gripped the angel’s hands and held them against the railing.

Crowley kisses then slowed to a crawl. _Patience._

Aziraphale growled and managed to miracle away their clothes. _Wrath._

“Oi, I was-” Crowley began, but stopped when Aziraphale bent over the glass railing and pushed his bottom desperately into the demons prick.  

Crowley bit his lip and used all his demonic willpower, to pull away from the angels delicious warmth. _Chastity._

Aziraphale growled, “Fuck me, Crowley...” _Lust._

Crowley beamed, “As you wish, angel.”

The demon then waved his hand, making Aziraphale’s passage slick and open for him, before slipping inside him. They both moaned at the feeling and Crowley thrusted into him quickly.

He smothered the angel’s shoulder with open mouth kisses and swiped his tongue over his neck. Aziraphale met the demons propulsions, with his own forceful movements and the demon grunted into his hair.

Crowley then released one of Aziraphale’s hands, in favour of grasping hold of his cock. The angel keened and threw his head back.

When he felt himself nearing his climax, he recalled what he was trying to do. Tempting. Right, the next step. Time to confe-

“Darling, I need to tell you something.” Aziraphale said urgently.

This was new. A confession from an angel, before he’d even tempted...

Crowley blinked, “Yeah?”

Aziraphale paused to moan, which made the demon ease his thrusts and loosen his hand around his cock.

Aziraphale whined at the loss of stimulation, but said determinedly, “I want to try role play.”

Crowley gaped, “You what?”

The angel squirmed, “Well, I’ve been thinking a lot about us and how we should have admitted our feelings sooner...And I was wondering if we could pretend, that we did. Go back in time, as it were.” Aziraphale swallowed, “I wasn’t sure how else to tell you...”

“Oh angel.” Crowley grinned into his shoulder, “You took the words right out of my mouth.”

The demon then restarted, his punishing pace and jerked Aziraphale off with him. The angel panted and tensed around Crowley.

Aziraphle was close. So, was he, but he wanted the angel to come first.

Crowley decided to hiss into his ear, “I remember you telling me, back in the garden, that you liked my work on Alpha Centauri.”

Aziraphale nodded, “I remember it too...”

“Good.” The demon then twisted his hand on Aziraphale’s prick and he listened to him gasp, “Shall we start from there? When we first met? Let God and all creation watch us, as we make love in the garden?”

Aziraphale moaned louder and his prick twitched in Crowley’s hand. He knew he was moments away from climax and he chose to turn the angel’s head to kiss him lovingly.

The demon then shoved his cock fully into him and whispered into his lips, “Shall I move the stars again for you?”

Aziraphale whimpered into his mouth, as he came into the demons fist. Crowley worked him through his orgasm and pumped his own cock inside the angel, until he too was riding out his climax.

They muffled their cries into each others mouthes and their kiss sweetened, as they enjoyed the afterglow of their copulation.

When they pulled away from one another’s lips, the angel asked quietly, “Do you really think she’s watching us? That any of them are observing us?”

Crowley looked out at the stars, “Fuck, I hope so. I really hope so, angel.”

As they held each other and looked out at the sky, they both prayed for Heaven and Hell to be watching them. The shared in that moment the same thought.

‘Let them stare. Let them all stare...’

And someone did.

Far below, in the busy streets, someone was observing them. They adjusted their long telescopic camera lens, (The sort you see paparazzi use) and took what is the millionth photograph of the two together.

The person snapped their picture and said solemnly, “Careful what you wish for...”

They then then walked down an alley and disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
